


Cherry Blossom

by luna_skyee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Nerd, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), What Was I Thinking?, this is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_skyee/pseuds/luna_skyee
Summary: 'Something will happen, it might not be good, but something will happen that brings your family together again.' he said. i smiled weakly and nodded, 'i hope so.'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12





	1. The Crows

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this is...i'm sorry

“Hey Sakura!!” Suga said to me. I’m stood in the doorway of the Karasuno High volleyball gym, watching the boys practice. I gave him a wave and a smile.  
I loved watching the boys play, it always made me a little jealous that Tanaka got the volleyball genes from our family.  
“Hiya.” I said, taking another step into the gym. All of the boys ran over, smiles on their faces – well apart from Kageyama and Tsukishima. Always grumpy.  
“Guys come on we need to do receives!” Coach Ukai called from the other side of the gym.  
“Yes ignore me!” I said, waving my arms, “Go back to practice!”  
“Sakura-kun!!” Hinata said, jumping up and down in front of me. I threw my head back and laugh.  
“Hey kid!” I ruffled his orange hair, a grin on my face.  
“Cuz!” Tanaka shouted, hugging me. I stumbled back on my feet and hug him back with a laugh.  
“Ryū!” I said, pushing him away after a minute. He scowled at the nickname so I flicked him on the side of the head.  
“Sakura-san!!!” Nishinoya said, jumping up and down (just like Hinata).  
“Noya hey!” I grinned at him. “Have you grown?” Nishinoya smiled and blushed slightly, “Maybe!”  
“Nishinoya! Get back here!!” Coach Ukai called again.  
I laughed and smile, “Go on, get back to practice.” He groaned and ran back onto the court.  
“Hey Sakura-san.” Daichi said, moving to stand next to me.  
“Hey Daichi-san!! How’s everything going?” I asked when the boys returned back to practice. He nodded and ran a hand through his brown hair.  
“Good I think. Qualifiers are coming up which is going to be interesting, but I think we’ll be all good.” I nudged him with my shoulder. He wasn’t much taller than me, “You guys will be amazing I bet.”  
Daichi smiled and ruffled my hair, sending my nice and neat brown bob into a mess. I scowled with a little smile.  
“How dare you ruin my hair!!”  
He laughed and grinned, walking back onto the court.  
I sighed and folded my arms, proudly watching them all practice for something they hold close to their heart. Once again, I’m always a little jealous of Tanaka. He has this big family, plus his biological one. I guess I can’t complain, our family is huge, and I could’ve joined a club like this. But music is too important to drop for volleyball.  
“Hey Tsukishima! Look a little livelier bud.” I called, looking at the tall blonde with glasses. Tsukishima scowled at me, which I returned with a grin. 

“Hey Cuz! You wanna join us getting some food on the way back?” Tanaka asked, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I nodded my head, putting my bag over my shoulder.  
“Sure! As long as you’re paying Ryū-Ryū.” I said with a little giggle. Tanaka groaned and gently shoved me.  
“Be nice to Sakura-kun!” Sugawara called from the back of the group. I bark a laugh and punched Tanaka’s arm lightly.  
“Ha! Listen to Suga.” I said. Tanaka groaned and pouted at me. “Hmph.” He grumbled. I giggled, “Love you too cuzzy.”  
“Hey Sakura-san?” Kageyama asked, jogging up to reach me and Tanaka at the front of the group.  
“Yeah?” I said, turning to look at the tall first year.  
“Are your tutor sessions still open?” He asked, slowing down to a walk, “For uhm Japanese?”  
I nodded my head, “Yeah sure! What day or days can you do?” Kageyama rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, trying to figure out a day.  
“Uh…Tuesday’s and Thursday’s after practice.”  
I nod again. “Well I have Kaido coming round Tuesday, but I can fit one in after his if you want? Then Thursday I can do whenever.” Kageyama coughed and nodded.  
“T-thanks.”  
I patted him on the back, “No problem. Here, have my number and I can text you the address.”  
Kageyama nodded his head and handed me his phone, “H-here.” I typed my number in and hand it back to him.  
“Ooh! Is Cuz making some mon-ay?!” Tanaka said, walking next to me. I shook my head, “Nah. I won’t make you pay Kageyama-san.” I said with a soft smile in Kageyama’s direction.  
He looked at me and stuttered, “A-are you sure? I can pay you if you like.” I grinned up at him, tucking my hair behind my ears.  
“Hundred percent sure bud. Don’t stress it. If I need cash, I can pester Ryū for money.” I laughed and bumped into my cousin’s shoulder. Kageyama smiled and ran off with Hinata. It was only now me, Tanaka, Daichi and Sugawara.  
“What?! No hey my money is my money.” My cousin said, with a little growl. I giggled and kissed his cheek.  
“Yeah yeah, love you too Cuz.” I said with a smile. Tanaka groaned and shoved me, and I ended up on the floor.  
“Hey you fucker!” I growled, wincing as I stood up. “You know I have bad knees!” I started to walk again, but stopped.  
Fuck. Fuck that really hurts now.  
I winced and let out a hiss of pain.  
“I’m going to fucking murder you Ryūnosuke.” I growled.  
Daichi and Suga ran up to us, worry on their faces.  
“You okay Sakura-san?” Daichi said, offering a hand to help me. I took it and leaned on him, taking weight off my knees.  
“I’m going to kill him.” I groaned.  
“I’d rather not have you kill one of my best spikers. But I can make him do hundred or so flying laps tomorrow. Can you walk?” He asked, looking down at my knees. I tried to take a step and my knees buckled.  
“N-nope.” I mustered out.  
Shit. I could normally walk after being pushed, but Tanaka is strong. Like really strong.  
“Here, let me carry you back to your house.” Daichi offered. I smiled and shook my head, “N-no it’s okay.”  
Daichi scoffed and looked at me. “Walk in a straight line without faltering, and I won’t carry you.”  
I looked over my shoulder to see Tanaka and Suga talking. Well it was less talking and more Suga scolding Tanaka.  
“Okay.” I said quietly. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my shoulders and put one foot forward. Then another. Then…  
My knees buckled, and I came down onto the hard, cold, pavement.  
“Shit.” I groaned, putting my head in my hands.  
“Sakura-san!”  
“Cuz!”  
“Sakura-san!”  
All three of them ran over to me, whilst I tried to stand up. Story cut short, it didn’t work.  
“I told you I can carry you!” Daichi said, slipping his arm under the backs of my knees, and the other behind my back.  
“I’m heavy!” I groaned, wincing at the pain in my knees.  
“You okay?” Suga asked, taking my bag from the floor.  
“Amazing.” I grumbled. Tanaka’s face was flushed with embarrassment, “Cuz I’m so sorry! Gomen.”  
I waved a hand in his face, “Shush. It’s okay Ryū. I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?” Suga asked again, looking at my knees.  
“Yes! I’ll ice them when I get home, but right now I feel terribly bad for Daichi-san who has to carry me, so I feel like we should get a move on.”  
“Sakura-san you’re not heavy, stop saying that.” Daichi said, shifting his arm that was under my knees.  
“Ugh fine.” I said, hooking my arms around his neck and hiding my face, “Do you know the way?” I mumbled.  
“I’ve got it.” Tanaka said, “I’m not going to leave you ‘till your parents get back.” I leaned back and looked at Tanaka.  
“No no it’s fine. I’ve got a kid coming around for tutoring I’ll be fine.” I said as we started to walk again.  
“Tanaka you’ve got to study for your test next week.” Daichi said. Tanaka groaned and slapped his own face.  
“Why did you have to mention that?”  
I looked at him, “Ryū you have to study.” He looked over at me and then at my knees.  
“B-but Sakura I got to help you!!” He rebutted. I scratched my eyebrow.  
“Don’t disagree with me. Go home and study.”  
Tanaka pouted and nodded his head. “Okay okay. I’ll go this way. See you.”  
“See you later.” Chorused from the rest of us.  
“Sugawara you good?” Daichi asked, turning his head to look at the shorter silver haired boy. Suga shook his head, knocking himself out of his trance.  
“Mhm…yeah.”  
“Suga-san you sure?” I asked, leaning out of Daichi’s grip slightly.  
“Yeah, I’m sure!” Suga replied with a smile.  
“…Okay.” I said, leaning back into Daichi. But damn, he smelt good. Like really good. Like coffee and something earthy…I can’t place it.  
“How are you? You okay?” Daichi asked me, tilting his head down to whisper to me. I looked up at him, with a little smile, “Yeah. Thank you for carrying me.” I whispered softly. He shook his head, looking up out to the horizon, “It’s okay. Don’t stress it.”  
“Thank you.” I mumbled, kissing his cheek. “Hey Suga!” I called out, giggling at Daichi’s little blush which appeared on his cheeks.  
“Yeah Sakura-san?” Suga asked, looking over at me.  
“Did you tell off Tanaka earlier?” I asked with a little giggle. Suga laughed and nodded his head, “Yes. Sugamama made an appearance.” Daichi chuckled and smiled.  
“He’ll feel my Dadchi wrath tomorrow. Don’t you worry about that Miss Cherry Blossom.” I laughed, throwing my head back and laughing.  
“He deserves it! He knows I have weak knees and he’s strong!” I said, giggles falling out of my mouth.  
“Why do you have such bad knees?” Suga asked as we turned down a lane.  
“Well when I was younger, Kuroo and Kenma roped me into playing volleyball with them. I was out once, just practicing by myself when some idiots came and kinda roughly pushed me around. A few bones got broken and when they healed I didn’t do the stretches so now I have fucked up knees.” I said quietly. 

Daichi let out a breath, “Wow.”  
I nodded my head, “Yup! Anyways, this is my house. Thank you guys!” I said, looking out at the house.  
“How…how we going to do this?” Daichi asked, looking around at me and Suga.  
“Just open the door, and I can sort the rest out.” I said as we walked up to the door. Suga slid the door open, and Daichi walked in (after slipping his shoes off).  
“Here.” Daichi said, setting me down on the couch.  
“Thank you.” I leant down and took my shoes off, chucking them over by the front door.  
“Do you need anything?” Suga called from outside.  
“Just come on in Suga-san.” I shouted from the couch. Sugawara took off his shoes and stepped in.  
“You’ve got a nice little place here.” Suga said, looking around.  
I smile and ran a hand through my hair, “Don’t look around too closely, you’ll find some embarrassing photos.”  
Daichi chuckled and smiled.  
“Do you need some ice for your knees?” He asked. I nodded and pointed round into the kitchen.  
“There should be some in the freezer over in there.” I said, lifting and pushing myself back into the couch.  
“You have a sister?” Daichi called from the kitchen.  
“Huh? Yeah!” I shouted back from the other room. Daichi walked into the room and handed me a note. It was from Aiki.  
Staying around Mako’s tonight, stay safe. Love you, Aiki x  
I groaned and screwed the note up in a ball, chucking it across the room.  
“Guess I’m making dinner for myself tonight.” I grumbled, taking the ice from Daichi.  
“Huh? What did you say?” Suga asked, plopping down on the couch next to me.  
“Nothing. My sister’s staying at her boyfriend’s tonight and my parents are out for a few nights so I’m going to be making dinner tonight.” I said, putting the ice on my knees and look at Suga.  
“You going to be okay by yourself?” Daichi asked, sitting down on the floor opposite us. I nodded my head.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine. I like being by myself anyway – I can eat in my room.” I chuckled and smiled.  
“I don’t think we should leave you alone.” Daichi said, warily looking between me and Suga.  
“Yeah.” Suga said softly. I shook my head, pushing my hair back off my face.  
“It’s fine! I’ve got a kid coming round soon, for me to tutor, and then I’ll just make some food then go to bed. It’s fine.” I said, leaning back into the couch.  
“Sakura-san I still don’t think you should be alone. Look Daichi and I can…we can stay in your kitchen whilst you tutor, and then uhhhh.” Suga said, resting his face on the palm of his hand.  
“Yeah! Yeah then we can stay down here for the night whilst you sleep upstairs.” Daichi said, looking up at me.  
“I do have a few spare tatami mats somewhere.” I grumbled. Suga grinned and Daichi let out a ‘yes!’.  
“Can I cook?” Daichi asked, looking at me. I sighed and nodded, “Do anything you want.”  
“What time is the kid coming?” Suga asked, curling his legs up under him on the couch. I looked at my phone. It was nearly six thirty.  
“Shit! In like five minutes.” I said, standing up, forgetting about my dodgy knees. “Ouch!” I groaned, grabbing the fourth grader books off my shelf. I ran / tried to run into the kitchen with the ice.  
“Um um um what do I need.” I mumbled under my breath, grabbing my pencil case and notebooks.  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock  
“Just a second!!” I called, neatening myself up. Suga ran into the kitchen and closed the door with a click. I slid the front door open, and meet the fourth grade boy – Rin. He’s pretty short – I mean nine year olds aren’t exactly six foot are they. Rin’s bright little green eyes compliment his red hair.  
“Sakura-chan!” He said with a smile. I smiled and let him come inside.  
“Heya kiddo.” I said, walking back inside and sitting down at the table.  
“What are we doing today?” The little kid asked, bounding into the room.  
“Your mama texted me and said you have a maths test coming up, so I thought some maths maybe Rin-chan?” I said softly with a little chuckle. Rin groaned and sat in front of me.  
“Yeah okay!!”


	2. The Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old friends, new friends and very new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to add my boys in this somehow

Bleep  
Bleep  
Bleep  
Ugh. I love my friends, but I don’t like waking up early to go to Tokyo. I slipped out of bed, grabbed my slippers and dressing gown so I could cover up my pyjama’s. Walking down the stairs, I walked into the room where the boys were sleeping. Sugawara and Daichi were still sleeping…what a surprise. Suga’s arm was draped over Daichi’s chest, and Daichi’s arm was wrapped around behind Suga.  
Awww.  
I stepped over them, tiptoeing into the kitchen. On went the coffee machine, on went my phone. I already had eight texts from Kuroo, and it was only half seven. I chuckled at the texts.  
From Kuroo (aka rooster)

morning morning morning!!

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

okay so the tea is 

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

me and kenma will meet you at the arcade because why not

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

and then we can get drinks and some food

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

if you want to of course

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

and then well i don’t know what else

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

but i’m excited!!!

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

i haven’t seen you in ages and i miss you :)

I sent him a text back with a grin.

To Kuroo (aka rooster)

i miss you too, and i’ll be on my way once i’ve kicked the captain and co-captain out of my house! see you later <3

He replied back in a few seconds. 

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

what are the c and cc doing at your house?

To Kuroo (aka rooster)

they stayed round because i hurt myself and aiki wasn’t at home. nothing happened don’t you worry 

From Kuroo (aka rooster)  
wait are you okay? 

To Kuroo (aka rooster)  
yeah, my dodgy knees didn’t want me to forget them. 

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

jeez i’m so sorry kura kura 

To Kuroo (aka rooster)

no no no it’s okay!! anyways, your girl needs to get changed and eat some breakfast! i’ll see you soon rooster head 

From Kuroo (aka rooster)

see you soon :)

“Coffee this early?” Suga said, standing in the doorway, yawning. His silver hair was a complete bedhead, and his face was a sleepy mess – in a good way. I nodded my head, spinning around with a cup of coffee in my hands.  
“I’ve got to go to Tokyo today actually.” I said, taking a sip of my drink. Suga raised a brow and scratched his head. “Tokyo?” I nodded again, yawning. Fuck it was too early.  
“I’m gonna meet up with Kuroo and Kenma today. It’s like our annual meet up sorta thing.” I said, pulling down a bowl. “You want some breakfast?” I asked him. Suga nodded and pushed himself up onto the counter.  
“What you making?” He asked. I hummed and grabbed the rice.  
“Eggs with furikake.” I said softly.  
“Sounds good.” Suga said, rubbing his eyes.  
“So…you and Sawamura-san looked quite cuddly back there.” I said with a little smile. Suga looked at me, and a blush spread across his cheeks.  
“I-it’s not what you think!!” He said quickly. I chuckled and smiled at him.  
“Suga don’t stress it. It was cute though.” I giggled quietly.  
“Morning guys.” Daichi said, his voice masked with sleep.  
“Aww look who’s finally awake.” I said as I finished up the breakfast. Daichi grumbled something under his breath, and ruffled my hair, “Shush up cherry tree.” I groaned and slapped his hand away.  
“I swear if you ruin my hair once I’m ready to go to Tokyo I will shave your head.” I said, handing both the boys bowls of breakfast. “Eat.” I said, grabbing my own bowl and walked on into the sitting room. Flopping down on the couch, I turned the TV on and find an anime which looks somewhat interesting.  
“Tokyo?” Daichi echoed, sitting next to me, Suga on my other side.  
I nodded my head, ate a spoonful and then said, “Yessir. I’m meeting up with two of my old friends.”  
Daichi smiled and nodded, “Have fun. How are you getting there?”  
I scratched my eyebrow and eat another spoonful. “Uhhh train I think. And-and before you say anything I can take the train by myself before either of you want to accompany me.”  
Suga pouted and Daichi grumbled something under his breath – again. “Fine.”  
“Hey don’t be overprotective of me I’m not one of your crows!” I said, pouting. Daichi put me in a lose headlock and ruffled my hair.  
“You’re an adopted crow so yes I’m being overprotective of you.”  
“Ey be careful of my food!” I groaned, pushing him away so I could eat.  
“Anyways. You guys feel free to stay when I’m out, just don’t make a mess.” I said, finishing the rest of my food.  
Suga took my bowl and shook his head, “We’ll leave when you do.” He said as he walks into the kitchen.  
“Okies! Sounds good with me,” I said, jumping up off the sofa, “I’m going to get changed, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
I ran down the stairs, bag over my shoulder, phone in my hand.  
“Crap okay guys we gotta go!” I called, sliding my shoes on.  
“Okay okay we’re ready!” Daichi said, sliding his shoes on and walked outside.  
“Suga-san come on!” I shouted, waiting outside the house. Suga ran past me, grabbed his shoes, puts them on and stood next to Daichi.  
We caught the bus to the train station, and they both waved me off.  
“See you later Sakura-san!” They said in unison. I waved and got on the train to Tokyo.  
I walked off the train, and head to the arcade where we were meant to be meeting.  
“Ayyyy Sakura-chan!” Kuroo called. I turned around and grin. There was Kenma and Kuroo both in red Nekoma tracksuits. I don’t have a clue why they were wearing their tracksuits on a Saturday – they probably had practice.  
“Kuroo!! Kenma!!” I called and started to walk towards them.  
“Hey Kura-kura.” Kenma mumbled, briefly looking up from his videogame.  
I smiled and hugged them both, and to my surprise Kenma hugged me back. We walked into the arcade, and I ran towards one of the claw machines.  
“O-M-G Kuroo look at the cat!!” I said, pointing and tapping at the stuffed cat.  
“Cat?” Kuroo said, moving to stand next to me. I nodded, tapping on the glass again.  
“Kenma look!!” I said, offering my hand out to him. He took it and let me pull him towards the machine. 

He smiled, “It’s cute.”  
I laughed and slid the coins into the machine, “Okay I am the definition of crap at this game.”  
Kuroo chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder. “I told Kenma we should’ve gone to the library or something, but he insisted to come here. Like there was this whole really interesting chemistry thingy I was looking at!!”  
I laughed and whispered to Kenma, “Thank you for saving me from chemistry torture.”  
He looked up at me and smiled, “You’re welcome.”  
“Anyways…do you have a boyfriend then missy?” Kuroo asked, adding another arm around my shoulders.  
“No sir. Why would I?” I asked, leaning back to look at him after I set the game going. The claw machine dropped down, grasped the toy, and dropped it down into the collectable tray. I squealed and picked it out, giggling quietly.  
“I got it!” I showed Kenma the stuffed cat toy, and he smiled at it. A very small smile which is barely shown because of his dyed two tone hair. The cat had auburn fur and had a few little white patches.  
“It’s copper and tellurium. C-U-T-E.” Kuroo said softly.  
Kenma grumbled, “Shut up Kuroo.”  
Kuroo groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m going to get a drink, do either of you want one?”  
I shook my head, “No thanks, unless they have boboa tea.” Kuroo nodded his head and walked off.  
“Hey Kura-chan?” Kenma asked. I looked down at him with a smile, “Yeah?”  
“Look at my Animal Crossing farm.” He held his switch out to me, holding it proudly.  
“That’s really cool oh my god.” I said, leaning down to look closer.  
“Sakura-chan! Kenma! Look who I found!” Kuroo said, walking over to us with two other guys. One of them – the taller out of the pair – had spiky silvery white hair and kind of mesmerising golden eyes. The other one – who looks a lot more sophisticated – had dark hair, maybe even black hair, and gorgeous cyan eyes. He was literally the definition of gorgeous.  
“This is Bokuto,” Kuroo said, pointing at the silver haired guy, “And this is Akaashi.” He said, pointing at the other one.  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Tanaka-Sato Sakura, but just call me Sakura.” I said, offering out my hand. Bokuto took it first and shook it with a smile,  
“Hey hey hey!”  
I offered my hand to Akaashi, who gently took it in a shake. “Nice to meet you too miss.”  
“You’re extremely polite aren’t you?” I said, the ends of my lips curled into a little smirk.  
“How come we’ve never met her Kuroo?” Bokuto asked, looking between me and Kuroo.  
“Well I mean it’s not every day cherry blossom comes to Tokyo.” Kuroo said.  
“How do guys know each other?” Akaashi asked, nodding his head at the three of us.  
“Aha, do you want to answer or can I?” I ask Kuroo, folding my arms. He nods his head, so I take that as a I can answer. “Basically us three grew up together, but before me and Kenma started high school, I moved over to Karasuno because of my cousins.”  
“So you go to Karasuno?” Bokuto asked again, an eyebrow raised.  
“Yes sir.” I said proudly.  
“Bokuto-san, please tell me this isn’t where I think this is going.” Akaashi muttered under his breath. Bokuto playfully pushed Akaashi and grinned at me.  
“Do you know Hinata Shouyo???” He asked, energy practically radiating from him. I laughed and nodded my head. I can tell that Kenma perked up a bit at the sound of his name.  
“I know him yes, but not very well. He plays volleyball with my cousin.” I said, fiddling with the necklace around my neck.  
“Cousin...? Oh! Tanaka. Number 5?” Bokuto said, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. I nodded my head.  
“That’s the one.”  
“You two don’t look very alike.” Akaashi noted. I nodded again with a little giggle.  
“Yeah…I’ve been told that many times.” I looked over at Kuroo who was staring at me. I grinned at him, which seemed to knock him out of his little trance.  
“Anyways what are you two doing here?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head.  
“Bokuto-san wanted to come here. No clue why.” Akaashi said calmly.  
“Beeeee-cause Agaashi, I like arcades! They’re fun!!” Bokuto said, his lips turning into a grin.  
“I mean think yourself lucky, I nearly got taken to a library to look at chemistry stuff.” I said with a chuckle, looking over at Kuroo.  
He wrapped his arms around me, making me laugh even more. “Hey chemistry stuff is interesting!” Kuroo said, hiding his face in the crook of my neck.  
I laughed again and ran one of my hands through the back of his hair, “No, no honey it’s not interesting.”  
“Are…are you two, you know?” Bokuto asked, gesturing his hands between me and Kuroo. I scoffed and shook my head, “No, no way.”  
“In her dreams.” Kuroo chuckled.  
“Sure about that?” Akaashi said.  
“I-”  
“IWA-CHANNNNN!!!” A voice called in the distance.  
“SHITTYKAWA GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME.” Another voice replied to the previous one. Bokuto and Kuroo sniggered, whilst Akaashi and Kenma groaned quietly.  
“Why do I feel like I’m missing out on something?” I mumbled as Kuroo chuckled quietly, only so I can hear.  
“Oikawa-san!” Bokuto called.  
“Hey Oikawa!” Kuroo said after Bokuto.  
“Yahoo!” A voice said, poking his head around an arcade game. Oikawa (I’m guessing) walked out round towards us, with another guy behind him. Oikawa (?) was pretty tall, and he had brown fluffy hair and matching brown eyes. The guy behind him (who is ultimately hotter) had sharp dark brown eyebrows, kinda spiky dark brown hair and green eyes.  
“Ah! Cats and owls…and,” He looked over at Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo and then his eyes fell on me. “Who are you?” He asked. I smiled at him.  
“Well, if we are talking about teams, I’m an adopted crow. On the other hand, if we are not, I’m Tanaka-Sato Sakura. But just call me Sakura.” I said, taking a hand off Kuroo’s arm and offering it to him.  
He took my hand in a shake, “Oikawa.  
I offered my hand out to the guy behind him. “Hiya.”  
“Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you.” He took my hand in a firm shake with a small smile.  
“Adopted crow you say?” Oikawa asked.  
I nodded my head with a little smile, “Yup. I go to Karasuno so according to Daichi-san I’m adopted by them, soo.” I laughed and ran a hand through my hair, or at least tried to – Kuroo’s arms were in the way.  
“Kuroo do you really have to be hanging off my shoulders?” I asked, leaning my head back to look at him. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.  
“Yes, I really have to little cherry blossom.” Kuroo said, putting his face back in the crook of my neck. I giggled and flicked his head.  
“Owwwwwwwwww.” He groaned. I snickered and walked over to the air hockey tables.  
“Well are we just gonna stand here or play some air hockey?” I said, leaning my hands on the air hockey tables.  
Iwaizumi chuckled. “I like this one.”  
I wink at him and flipped a coin. “Kuroo come on!! Whoever loses has to pay for food.”  
“Food?” Bokuto asked.  
“Kura can we get food?” Kenma mumbled, looking up at me. I nod, “Yeah. Can you wait ‘till Kuroo loses so he can pay?” I ask him. He nodded his head and looked back down at his switch.  
“I was going to pay anyways!” Kuroo groaned.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” I answered, scrunching my nose. Kuroo blushes and looks away.  
“Kuroo blushing? Wow girl you have some talent.” Oikawa murmured, looking over at me. I laughed and grinned at him.  
“Okay okay I wanna go first! Me verses Kuroooooo!” Bokuto said, running past me.  
“Go on Kuroo.” I said, hopping up on the second air hockey table.  
Kenma got up and sat next to me, showing me his games. Akaashi smiled at me and sat on Kenma’s other side, whilst Iwaizumi sat on my left.  
“Hey Iwa-chan I wanted to sit next to Sakura-chan!” Oikawa whined, hopping up on Iwaizumi’s other side.  
“Tough.” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa. I laughed and swung my legs, looking at the other two playing air hockey.  
“So how do you guys know Rooster and co?” I asked Iwaizumi and Oikawa.  
Iwaizumi answered, leaning forward to look at me, “Volleyball. That’s pretty much it really.”  
“Yessss!” Kuroo said as he scored a point. Bokuto pouted and sulked, mumbling words to himself.  
“Bokuto-san don’t sulk. You’re doing amazing.” Akaashi said to Bokuto.  
“Is he going into emo mode again by any chance?” Kenma asked Akaashi.  
“Emo mode?” I asked, fiddling with my hair.  
“Mhm,” Akaashi said softly, “Bokuto-san has a habit of when he loses a point or something goes wrong, he goes into an emo mode.”  
Kenma looked up at me and said, “Akaashi-san is the only person who can get Bokuto-san out of his moods, or Hinata.”  
“Agaaaashi.” Bokuto pouted.  
“Bokuto-san you’re doing amazing. Look, your disciple Hinata sent a message for you.” Akaashi said, holding up his phone to Bokuto. Bokuto waved his hand at Kuroo, temporarily pausing their match to look at Akaashi’s phone. Bokuto grinned and shouted a, “Hey hey hey!!”  
“Kuroo are you ready to lose?!” Bokuto said, looking at Kuroo.  
“And that’s,” Akaashi said, smiling proudly, “How you get Bokuto-san out of his emo mode.”  
“Awwwwwww.” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenma is cutest with his animal crossing  
> i was going to say something but i've forgotten  
> oh yeah! overprotective daichi  
> and theres a little hint of daisuga heh  
> this is a bit of a hot mess  
> feel free to shout at me on insta - lunaa_skyee  
> n e ways,  
> next time  
> bye bye owl and plant boys,  
> and someone kisses someone  
> ps i have no clue why the previous chapters note are here too :(


	3. Arcade Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving the arcade couldn't get anymore interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a h o t mess

t was nice meeting you guys!” Sakura said, waving at the four boys she met a couple hours ago.   
“You too.” Iwaizumi said, giving her a small smile.   
“Hey Kura-chan?” Oikawa asked.   
Sakura looked back at Oikawa, a smile on her face. “Yeah Oikawa-san?”   
“Can I have your number?” He asked, holding his phone out. Sakura threw her head back and laughed.   
“Yeah of course!!” She said excitedly, her smile pretty much making everyone else smile – even Kenma. Sakura takes his phone and typed her number in quickly. “There you go. If any of you guys want it just pester Kuroo. Or Oikawa.” She winked and gave them all a wave.   
“Thanks!” Oikawa said, shoving his phone in his pocket.   
“No problem. Right, we should be heading down to the train station before I miss my train and get stranded in Tokyo.” Sakura said, smiling at them all. Kuroo put his arm around her shoulder, and Kenma just kept his eyes on his game. But as they walked, he slid his game into his pocket, paying full attention to the other two. Sakura laughed at a comment Kuroo said, and he pulled her in closer.  
“Well. She’s lucky isn’t she.” Akaashi said, standing next to Bokuto.   
“I mean it must be hard for her to get a boyfriend if she’s got cats and crows looking after her.” Iwaizumi said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.   
“She’s still really cool though. Anyways, can I get her number off you Oikawa?” Bokuto said, leaning forward to look at Oikawa.   
“Hmm?” Oikawa said, looking up from his phone, “Oh yeah! Sure.”   
“This must be a first that the great Oikawa had to ask a girl for her number.” Iwaizumi snickered.   
Oikawa gasped, shoved his phone in Bokuto’s hands and pouted. “Iwa-chan!! No need to be so rude.”   
“Shut up Shittykawa.”   
“Now you’re just being vulgar.” Oikawa said, folding his arms.   
“Do you think she would be mad if I made a group chat?” Bokuto said, before humming a little tune to himself.   
“As long as you promise to not spam the chat twenty-four seven Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, running a hand through his hair. Bokuto pouted and started tapping on his phone.   
“We should probably start the drive back to Miyagi.” Iwaizumi said, pulling car keys out of his pocket.  
“Iwa-chan’s flashing the new car keys.” Bokuto said with a laugh. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto’s comment.   
“Come on Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa by the back of his shirt.   
“Bye Akaashi-chan, Bo-chan!!” Oikawa shouted as he’s being pulled away.  
“That was interesting.” Akaashi sighed, leaning his head against Bokuto’s arm.   
“Sakura-san is nice, and she’s pretty. But I can’t help but feel that Kuroo likes her.” Bokuto said as Akaashi and him start walking down the road.   
“It’s kinda obvious. The hugs, the attitude. Maybe not, for all we know they just miss each other. And their relationship might just be like family.” Akaashi said, stopping off at the vending machine.   
He pulled coins out of his pocket and slid them into the machine, pressed 1 and 5 and gets the drinks for himself and Bokuto.   
“Here.” Akaashi handed the bottle to Bokuto with a little smile.   
“Thanks Agaashi.” Bokuto grinned and opened the bottle, taking a sip.  
“I mean as long as they’re all happy who cares right?” Akaashi said, looking over at Bokuto. Bokuto nodded and hummed to himself.   
“Do you think Karasuno will let her come to our training camps?” Bokuto asked, looking out onto the road.   
Akaashi shrugged and took a sip of his drink, “Maybe. Depends if she’s a manager or if she’s just going to watch. Because I don’t think our coaches will let her come if she’s not a manager.”   
Bokuto sighed, “True.”  
“But,” Akaashi carried on, “She did say she had experience in volleyball. Maybe she could be a ball girl or something. I mean. She has to be okay with spending a whole week with a bunch of sweaty teenage guys.”   
“True…Anyways. Wanna go on a date tomorrow?” Bokuto asked, holding his hand out to Akaashi.   
The dark haired boy smiled and took his hand,   
“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Sakura

“Are you sure you can take the train by yourself?” Kuroo asked me as we waited on the platform.   
“Yes! I took it when I came here, I’m fine with getting it by myself Kuroo.” I said, putting my hands on my hips.   
“But it’s late now! It’s nearly eleven p-m.” Kuroo whined, pouting.   
“What are you going to do? Get on the train with me? What about Kenma?” I said, gesturing to Kenma who was standing next to me, playing on his switch.   
“Yaku can drive…I can get Yaku to pick him up and take him home! Sakura I’m not leaving you.” Kuroo said, throwing his hands in the air.   
I ran my hands through my hair and sigh. “Okay. Say you do that, what are you going to do when we get back into Miyagi?”   
Kuroo paused and smiled at me, a smile which said ‘I’m going to say something which might piss you off but don’t punch me’. I sighed again and nod.   
“I could stay around yours…?”   
I groaned and slapped his arm. “If my neighbour sees guys leaving my house two days in a row they’re going to think I’m sleeping with you guys!”   
“So? You’d be very lucky-” Kuroo said, but I cut him off with a punch to the arm.   
“Tetsurō Kuroo!” I shouted at him. He gasped and scowled at the name.   
“I will be fine by myself. End of discussion.” I said, scowling back at him.   
“Oh look your train is here!” Kuroo said, looking behind him. The train pulled up and the doors opened.   
“Right! Bye bye!” I said, waving at them. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s shirt by the back of his collar, grabbed my arm and pulled me on the train. “Kuroo what the fuck?! You don’t have tickets!”   
“Shush! Don’t shout it out you dummy!” Kuroo said, dragging me and Kenma into our seats.   
“Kuroo what the actual fuck?” Kenma said, his voice slightly angry.   
“Uh oh. You’ve gone and pissed Kenma off.” I mumbled with a laugh. Kuroo slapped my arm.   
“I’m really sorry Kenma! It was a spur of the moment thing to do. Gomen gomen.” Kuroo said, looking at Kenma. Kenma growled at Kuroo.   
“Shit the ticketman is coming.” I said. Kuroo raised a brow and looked at me.   
“It’s a ticket-woman actually.” He said with a smirk.   
“Shut up!” I said, panicking. Of course, I had a ticket so I’m fine, but the other two would get charged a crazy fine.   
“Unless you have a brilliant idea, don’t say another word.” I whispered harshly.   
The ticket-woman was getting closer and closer, going around and clicking off people’s tickets.   
“Um um um…okay okay! Kenma act asleep and…Sakura please don’t hate me.” Kuroo said, waving his hands at Kenma. Kenma rolled his eyes and curled up in his seat, pocketing his game. He finally closed his eyes and acts asleep.   
“What?” I said, my eyebrows raising. The ticket-woman was now on the group of people next to us. “Kuroo what are you going to-”   
I got cut off as Kuroo slid his hand into my hair, his mouth on mine.   
To make the whole thing ‘convincing’ I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I ran my hands through his rooster hair, moving closer.   
“Um…excuse me? Excuse m-me?” The ticket-woman asked us quietly.   
Kuroo ran a hand up my right thigh, and I bit his bottom lip to tell him to back off. He made a noise in the back of his throat.  
“Uh. Well you know what never mind.” She sighed, walking off to the next table.  
A few minutes after she walked away, Kenma uncurled himself and pulled his game out of his pocket. I broke the kiss and lightly pushed Kuroo back.   
“Dude?!! What. The. Actual. Fuck????” I asked, breathing heavily.   
“Shit! I think you made my lip bleed.” Kuroo groaned, running his thumb across his bottom lip. I glared at him and hissed, “You fucking deserve it!!”  
“Look I’m sorry!! It was the only thing that came to mind!” He hissed back, sucking on his bottom lip. “Fuck that hurts.”   
“You deserve it.” Kenma said, his voice emotionless.   
I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
Kuroo shook his head, “No no it’s my fault. I went too far.”   
I inhale and sighed. “It’s okay. Seriously. Go ahead and kiss me, just ask first. And warn me before you go sliding your hand up my thighs.” I said, raising an eyebrow and look at his hands.  
He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sowwy.” He mumbled. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.   
“Don’t apologise you dumbo. Is your lip okay?” I asked, tilting his chin up so I could get a better look.   
“It would be better if you kissed it better.” He said with a little smirk. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss.   
“There.” I smiled and put my head against the window and closed my eyes.

“Kenma really?” Kuroo said as I woke up. I wasn’t on the train; I was…in someone’s arms.   
Kuroo’s arms.   
“W-where am I?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. Kuroo smiled at me, “Back in Miyagi.”   
I yawned and tilted my neck, making it pop and crack. “Did I fall asleep on the train?”   
Kenma spoke this time, “Yeah, after that miraculous show of yours you passed out.”   
I blushed and hid my face, pressing it against Kuroo’s chest.   
“Awww is Kura-Kura blushing?” Kuroo giggled. I grumbled something under my breath.   
“Shut up Kuroo.” I groaned, hooking my arms around his neck. He smiled and put my legs down on the floor, outside my house.   
“You’ve arrived at your destination.” He said with a chuckle. I smiled and took my arms off his neck and opened the door.   
“There should be mats left over from last night.” I said, taking my shoes off.   
“So we can’t sleep in your room?” Kuroo said, pouting. I flipped him off with a little smile.   
“Kenma can if he wants.” I said with a laugh.   
“Wha-Kenma? Why not meeeee?” Kuroo asked, picking me back up and putting me over his shoulder.   
I giggled and kicked my legs. “Because Kenma is small and polite and doesn’t take up much room! Put me down!”   
“Thank you.” Kenma mumbled, sitting down on the couch.  
I smile at him before wrapping my hands around Kuroo’s waist and flipped my legs over his head and landed on the floor.  
I didn’t land properly; my knees didn’t bend.   
“Fuck.” I hissed, wincing.   
Kuroo offered a hand out, concern on his face. “You okay?” I took his hand, biting on my lip.   
“Jarred my knees.” I groaned.   
Kuroo sighed and looked at me. “You need to be more careful!”  
I raised my eyebrows and glared at him, “This is your fault! You picked me up!”   
“Don’t make me feel guilty about this!” He said. I rolled my eyes and picked my bag up carefully.   
“I’m going to sleep.” I said, walking up the fragile set of stairs which lead to my room.   
“Goodnight.” Kenma said, looking up at me before I walked away. I smiled at him knowing that they could sort themselves out without needing my help. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
“Kura? You awake?” Kuroo whispered. I rolled over in my bed and mumbled, “I am now.”   
He tiptoed into my room, barely making any noise. “I can’t sleep.” He said, his voice masked with tiredness. I opened my eyes, looking at him. He was standing in the middle of my room, his hands shoved in his pockets, hair even more messy than usual.   
“Come here.” I said quietly, moving back to make more space in my bed. He walked over and got inside the bed, turning to lie on his back.   
“You okay?” I ask, putting my head on his chest. Kuroo sighed, closing his eyes.   
“I don’t know. I just can’t sleep.” He mumbled, stroking my hair. I exhale quietly and close my eyes.   
“Well let’s talk till you do,” I said, pulling the duvet cover up under my chin.   
“Okay. I heard there was this sort of transfer thing going on between the schools…um I think it was Karasuno, Nekoma, Seijoh, Fukurodani and one more…dang it I’ve forgotten what it’s called.” Kuroo whispered, braiding little parts of my hair.   
I nodded my head, “Yeah? How does one get to do the transfer trip?”   
“I think there’s a form you have to submit. But from my limited knowledge, you have pretty much all the requirements. Open to move around, is okay with sleeping in a dorm, fada-fada-fa. Oh! Also, it’s kinda revolving around volleyball. So you’d come to a school and help them out if it’s needed basically. Or just be a little cheerleader.” Kuroo said, sleep clouding his voice softly. He yawned and I chuckled at the cheerleader comment.   
“That sounds really interesting. I’ll ask Coach and Takeda-Sensei about it. I wouldn’t mind going around the schools actually. Do you remember the last one?” I asked softly. He hummed and nodded his head after a minute of thinking.   
“Yeah. Inarizaki High. It’s all the way in the Hyogo Prefecture though.” He mumbled.   
“I’ve always wanted to go there, so I mean it sounds perfect. Plus, it would mean I get to spend a week with my boys right?” I opened my eyes, sitting up to look at him.   
“Your boys? You better mean me and Kenma.” He said, grinning.   
“Who else dumbass?” I asked, running a hand through my hair.   
“Phew. I thought for a minute we were getting replaced by some crows.” Kuroo said, and I just smiled at him.   
I shook my head and rested it against his chest, “There’s no need to worry about being replaced. I’ve known you my whole life, there’s no need to worry.”   
I could hear his heartbeat through his ribcage, and it soothed me. A strong, steady heartbeat.   
“Hey Kuroo?” I whispered after a minute. He didn’t reply, so I assumed he fell asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes again, inhaling a deep breath.   
“Goodnight.” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> i'm sorry for kinda disappearing for nearly a week - i need to get a writing and posting schedule sorted out before school starts up.  
> this one is partly in third and first person, i tried it out and the rest of the story will probably be in sakuras (your) pov.  
> i like this one, it's kinda cute!  
> n e ways, next up  
> transfer talk


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> over protective team mates?  
> what more could a girl want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be my favourite one so far hehe

I walked into the gym on Monday morning, looking around for Coach and Sensei.

“Coach?” I asked, putting my bag down on the floor.

“One minute!” Coach called from the little staff room next door. There was a volleyball on the floor, so I picked it up.

Bounced it twice.

Threw it up in the air.

And served it.

I took a deep breath and smiled nostalgically. I closed my eyes, and I could see a baby Kuroo and Kenma. And a baby me. I was always the same height as Kuroo, or taller at some points.

_“Haha!! I’m taller than youuu!” I say, waving my hand over the top of Kuroo’s head. He pouts and rolls his eyes.  
“No fair!!!” He says, going on tiptoes. I look over at Kenma who was standing with his hands folded in front of him.  
“Hey Kenma! Get on my back!” I say, squatting down in front of him. He reluctantly climbed on my back, putting his arms around my neck. _

_“Now Kenma is taller than us!” I giggle, standing in front of Kuroo. He grins and pulls an old camera out of his pocket._

_“Let me take a photo!” Kuroo says, a smile on his face. I grin for the camera, let him take a photo then tilt my head to look up at Kenma. He sheepishly smiles at me._

“Hey Sakura! What was it that you wanted?” Coach asked, walking onto the gym floor.

“Oh hey! I heard about this volleyball school transfer thing with the schools?” I said, Coach nodded his head, “Can I sign up?”

“Yes! Actually I was going to ask you to sign up for it, you seem like the best candidate for it. You easily motivate the boys and I’m sure the other teams will appreciate it.” Coach Ukai said, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay cool! Thanks Coach.” I said, picking up my bag from the floor.

“Did you used to play volleyball?” He asked just before I left. I smiled and shrugged, “Uh you could say. I got taught by a few of my mates but I couldn’t get into it competitively because of some…reasons.”

“Reasons? Why don’t you join the girls team?” Coach asked. I shrugged again.  
“I would, I really would. But I can’t because of my knees, plus music takes a lot of my spare time.” I said softly.

“Hm. Okay then. The form is just outside the staff form.” He said, sitting down on the chair inside the gym.

I grabbed the form and headed to class. Sitting down in my seat I looked at the form in more detail. It just said things like, ‘You’re going to be moving around each week for five weeks, you’re still going to be taking classes, bunking with other students, helping out the boys’ volleyball team.’

“At least I don’t have to pay.” I mumbled under my breath.

“What was that Sakura?” Tanaka asked, leaning in the doorway.

“Cuz!” I said, smiling at him. Tanaka and Noya sauntered into the classroom, their hands shoved in their pockets.

“Heyoooo!” Nishinoya said, leaning on my table.

“What’s this?” Tanaka asked, plucking the form out of my hands.

“Uh-it’s just a form.” I said, running a hand through my hair.

“Volleyball huh? Can I come?” Noya asked, who was peering over Tanaka’s shoulder.

Tanaka laughed and flicked Nishinoya on the head, “It’s one, for a girl, and two, you can’t leave again or Coach will be mad.”

Noya sighed and pouted.

“Sorry kid.” I said with a smile.

“Are you going to go?” Tanaka asked me, his arms folded.

“Yeah probably. I wanna go around and see what their like and help them out.” I said, taking the form from his hands and folding it neatly inside my pocket.

Tanaka nodded. “How does Daichi feel about this?”

I raised my brow and rested my chin on my hand, “Since when do I need to ask for Daichi-san’s permission?”

“Just, you know. He’s protective of you too.” Tanaka said, leaning back on the desk in front of me.

“Hmm. I think Daichi-san is outside.” Noya said as he pulled me out of my seat and out of the class. I groaned and got pushed in front of Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi.

“Captain! Did you know that Sakura’s signing up for this volleyball transfer thingy?!” Nishinoya said, practically jumping up and down.

Daichi looked at me, a little confused.  
“Volleyball transfer thingy?” He asked. I turned to glare at Tanaka and Noya as I pulled the form out of my pocket.

“Here.” I said, handing him the form to read it.

Suga and Asahi looked over his shoulders to read the form.

“Wow. Well it definitely seems interesting.” Suga said, looking at me up from the form.

I nodded my head. “It seems really fun.”

Daichi nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean as long as you’re going to be safe and stuff, you should go.”

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. “Thank you!” He wrapped his arms around my waist gently.

“It’s all cool.”

I kissed his cheek and grinned again. A little blush spread across his cheeks.

I pulled back, took the form from his hands and grabbed Tanaka and Noya by the back of their collars, dragging them back into the classroom.

I heard Daichi, Suga and Asahi chuckle behind us.

“Why. Did. You. Do. That?” I asked Noya, glaring softly at him.

“Because. Captain. Get’s. Over. Protective.” He answered, grinding out his answers the same way I did.

“He’s. Not. My. Boyfriend. Or. Father.” I ground out.

“He. Still. Cares. For. You.” He answered, folding his arms. I sighed and rest my head against the desk.

“Whatever.” I mumbled.

“Move the pen pot I can’t see you!” Kuroo said through the face-time call.

I threw my head back and laughed, moving the pen pot down onto the floor.

“Sorry sorry!” I said, leaning my elbows on my desk.

“So, are you going to do the transfer?” Kuroo asked, opening up a packet of crisps.

I nodded, taking a sip of my tea. “Yup! I went to talk to Coach and he’s all good with it. And I even got Daichi-san’s approval, so I’m all set. I handed the form in and it seems all good.”

Kuroo raised a brow. “Daichi-san’s approval?”

I scoffed and ran a hand through my hair, “According to Noya-san and Tanaka, I needed his approval. They’re just stupidly overprotective.”

“Wow. Who knew.” Kuroo said, looking out behind him. “DO YOU GUYS REALLY HAVE TO BE THAT LOUD?” He shouts. I stifle a laugh.

“Friends over?” I asked, giggling.  
Kuroo stuck his tongue out at me and I winked at him. “YAMAMOTO GET OFF THE TABLE.”

I burst out laughing, putting my hand over my mouth to not be as loud.

“Cats causing trouble?” I asked, laughing.

Kuroo looked over at me and said, “Sakura be quiet!!” I giggled and took another sip of my drink.

“SAKURA? IS SHE THERE?” Someone shouted.  
“LEV COME ON SERIOUSLY GET OFF THE TOP OF THE FRIDGE.” Someone else shouted. I laughed again, imagining their lanky number 11 middle blocker on top of the fridge.

“Kura give me a minute.” Kuroo said, walking out of the room his laptop was.

“Is Sakura on call with you?” Someone asked Kuroo.

“Oooh Sakuraaaaaa-channnn!!” Someone else hollered.

“Shut up!! Why on earth are you guys being so loud?” Kuroo shouted. They all instantly silenced, not wanting to be scolded by their captain.

“Sorry Captain.” They mumbled. I started to laugh, and shouted, “Is Kuroo finally taking charge for once?”

The guys burst out laughing.  
“Nice one Sakura!” They shouted. Kuroo stalked back into the room where his laptop was, picked it up and walked to where the guys where.

“Hey guys!” I said, waving at them.

“Sakura!!” Lev said, grinning and waving.

“Hiya Sakura.” Yaku said, his arms crossed.

“You got off the fridge then Lev?” I asked with a giggle.

The tall silver haired boy nodded his head. “Yup!!”

I laughed and took a sip of my drink, swirling the straw around in the cup.

“Is the whole team there then?” I asked, leaning back in my chair, putting my knees up.

“Sadly.” Kuroo said, which earned him a punch from Yaku.

“Aww, how cute.” I said softly.

“Anyways, we will be leaving, so say goodbye to Sakura.” Kuroo said, giving everyone a little wave.

“Bye guys.” I grinned at the boys and waved at them.

“Don’t have sex too loudly!!” One of the boys hollered as Kuroo walked away.

Another one of the guy’s fake moaned loudly.  
“Shut the fuck up Yamamoto!” Kuroo shouted.

Kuroo put his laptop down on his desk and pulled his chair out. He sat down and sighed.

“You okay?” I asked, leaning closer to the computer.

Kuroo looked up at me with a small smile, “Perfect.”

“Don’t lie to me Tetsurou.” I said softly. He ran a hand through his dark black hair and smiled at me.

“You know me too well missy. But in all seriousness, I’m perfectly okay.” He shook his head and grinned at me.  
“Anyways! When you coming to Nekoma? You can share my dorm.” He asked. I giggled and raised a brow.  
“Can girls and guys share dorms?” I asked, “Well I mean it would make me feel a lot better.”

Kuroo shrugged and ate a crisp. “I mean…we could hopefully make an exception. It sucks you’re only gonna be with us for a week though.”

I sighed and nodded my head. “I know. But I mean when I’m at Fukurodani I’m sure we can meet up.”

He nodded and grinned at me. “You can’t replace me and Kenma with Akaashi and Bokuto though.”  
“Neverrrr!!” I giggled. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t plan to add on to my overprotective male friends list.”

Kuroo choked on his crisps and looked up at me. “What’s wrong with being overprotective?”

I chuckled and smiled at him, “Nothing Rooster-head.”

“You’re very lucky to have overprotective friends’ missy.” He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. “Baka.” He said.

“Boke.” I replied sweetly.

“SAKURAAAA! COME ON WE’RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER BEFORE YOU LEAVE US FOR BLOODY AGES!” Aiki shouted up the stairs. I groaned. Well today was the last day I spent at home for a good four weeks.  
“Mmmkay, I got to go Roo.” I mumbled.

Kuroo looked up at me and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good luck.”

“Thank you hon.” I said, standing up and grabbing my coat.

“Right. Love you.” He said, looking at his phone.

I stopped in my tracks and he looked up at me. “I-”

“Kura…”

I smiled at him and picked up my bag. “Love you too. I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye…” He mumbled. I turned my camera off but didn’t end the call.

“KUROO DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SAY LOVE YOU???” Someone shouted.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YAMAMOTO!!!!” Kuroo shouted back at him. I smiled and turned my laptop off, ending the call.

My hand flew up to my necklace, where the charm Kuroo got me for my fifteenth birthday. It was a silver cat and a silver koi fish, and I remember the day I got it.

_November 12 th, 2018_

_“Class! Sing happy birthday to Sakura-san!” Yahei Sensei says. All the children in my class turned to look at me, smiles on their faces._

_“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sakura-san-” The class sings, but came to a stop when Kuroo runs into the classroom._

_“Gomen Yahei Sensei! Sakura-san can I talk to you outside?” Kuroo asks, swaying on his feet._

_“The bell is about to go, so you might as well just pack up and leave Sakura-san.” Yahei Sensei says with a smile. I pack my bag up quickly and run out the class with Kuroo._

_“Is everything okay?” I ask, putting my bag over my shoulder as we left the building.  
“Mhm!!” Kuroo hums, leading me down to the koi fish pond. _

_“Okay so, first up, happy birthday!!” Kuroo says as we stood next to the pond. I throw my head back and laugh, smiling at him. “Thank you. Even though you and Kenma already said that this morning.”_

_He scowls sweetly. “Second up,” He pulls something out of his bag, “This is for you.” I take it from his hands gently, smiling up at him.  
“Roo…you didn’t have to.” I open the little box, and there sat two charms. A silver cat, and a silver koi fish. I smile at him, a single tear falling from my right eye. A tear of happiness. _

_“Thank you.” I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. He’s taller than me – for once – so I have to go on tiptoes to reach. He wraps his hands around my lower waist, pulling me close._

_“You’re welcome.” He whispers._

_I pull back after a minute and unclasp the necklace chain that was around my neck. The necklace already only had a ring on it, so it had enough room to carry two more charms. I slipped the charms on and smile up at him.  
“Can you…?” I ask him, turning around. He hums a ‘yes’ and I spin my hair up out of the way. He took the necklace before and now holds it, and put the chain around the front of my face and around my neck. Kuroo clasps the necklace and I let my hair fall down. I turn back around with a smile on my face. _

_“Thank you.” I whisper again. He smiles and shakes his head in a ‘You’re welcome’. Wrapping my arms around his neck in another hug, he once again pulls me closer with a smile. I put my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his tonka beans (vanilla, cherry, almond and cinnamon) and cedar wood scent. His hands rest on my hips.  
“Kuroo.” I murmur softly, leaning back to look at his face. He leans in, and I tilt my face up. His lips meet mine, and we share an innocent kiss. My first kiss, no doubt his too (even though he’s sixteen huh). I step closer, and he pulls me closer.  
“Kura.” He says in a soft voice, breaking the kiss.  
“I…” I say, matching his tone. I’m speechless. Actually speechless. He chuckles softly. I smile and blush at him. He leans in again and I reach his lips before he has to completely lean down. One of my hands slip into the back of his hair. _

_“Woohoo!! Get it Kuroo!!” Someone howls from the bridge. He pulls back to see who it is, and flips them off. I chuckle and take his hand._

_“Come on, let’s get something to eat you nerd.”_

“SAKURA! LET’S GO!” Aiki shouted again. I shook my head and walked out of my room, a smile on my face. I still find it funny to this day that Kuroo took my first kiss and I took his.

“I’m coming I’m coming!!” I shouted, running down the little wooden stairs. A smile was still on my face, thinking about that time.

“Where are we even going?” I asked, looking at my sister. She was stood there, her arms folded. Standing next to her were my cousins, Saeko and Ryū. Saeko and Aiki look like twins, both near identical.  
“Oh hayyy!” I said, smiling at the two.

“Hey girl! What’s that goofy smile for?” Saeko asked, a little smirk on her face. My hand went to my mouth and I chuckled.

“No reason. No reason. So, are we going or what?” I ran a hand through my hair and slipped my shoes on.

“Let’s gooooo!” Tanaka exclaimed, running out behind me.

“Hey Sakura?” Saeko asked, leaning back in the passenger’s seat.

I looked up from my phone and nodded, “Mhm! What’s up?”

“Isn’t it your birthday in a few days?” She asked. I nodded my head. “Yes ma’am. The big one seven.”

Tanaka sighed and pouted at me, “And you’re not even going to be here for it.”

I nodded my head again. “I’m sorry Ryū-Ryū. I didn’t know that I was going to be going to Nekoma for my birthday!”

Aiki scoffed and looked at me in the rear-view mirror, “She totally knew. She just wanted to spend her birthday with Mr Kuroo Tetsurou.”

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. “No, no I didn’t know. It was just lucky that I’m going to Nekoma and I know people there.”  
Aiki muttered something under her breath and looked back out onto the road.

“Look. Barely anyone knows it’s my birthday so we don’t need to have a big song and dance about it.” I mumbled.

“Don’t worry about that.” Tanaka mumbled under his breath.

I looked over at him, “What was that?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” He said, looking up at me with a smile.

We got out of the car at least an hour and a half later, and walked into this restaurant – Suītosupotto. The waitress showed us past the tables to this hall, which seemed dark and empty.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!” A bunch of people jumped out and the lights flicked on.

I gasped in shock and laughed, smiling around at the people. The whole Karasuno team was there, and my girls in my friend group. Plus, family and family friends. But, two people weren’t there.

“You’re missing two people.” A familiar voice said, standing in the doorway. I turned around to see Kenma and Kuroo standing there.

“Kenma!” I walked over and hugged Kenma first, kissing the top of his head.  
“Kuroo!” I said after, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands went to where they always went, and we fit together just like two pieces in a puzzle. I inhaled his scent again, and it had never changed ever since that day. I smiled and hid my face in the crook of his shoulder.  
“It was late notice, but I’d never miss my Cherry Blossom’s birthday party.” He mumbled, his face pressed against my hair.

A few of the Karasuno guys walked over, coughing loudly.  
“Right break it up break it up!” Tanaka said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pulled back from Kuroo, to look at my cousin.

“This is a party right?” Tanaka asked, raising a brow. I nodded my head, waiting for his answer. “Well let’s dance then!!” He called.

Music started to blare from speakers dotted around the room. Daichi took my hand first and spun me around on the dance floor, multi-coloured lights flaring. Daichi grinned at me as he spun me around again. Luckily I was wearing a nice skirt and shirt, so the skirt fanned out around me.

Suga took my hand next, then Tanaka, then Asahi, Noya, even Tsukishima and then I danced with the rest of them – Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi – in a little group. Then there was this girls dance – so I was with Yachi and Kiyoko for a little bit, and then I swapped to my girl group in my class.

I danced with Kenma near the end, just a short dance with him. He even put his game away. I’d never seen his face light up and smile for so long.

Then finally, for the slow dance, Kuroo took my hand.

“May I have this dance?” He asked, bowing. I smiled and looked around, trying to avoid blushing.

“Of course.” I said softly. He stood up straight and pulled me in close, his hands resting on my hips, my arms wrapped around his neck.

“I know you get to spend your actual birthday with us, with me. But I still wanted to take this last dance.” Kuroo murmured, leaning his head down to whisper to me.

“Do you remember my fifteenth?” I whispered over the slow music. He smiled and nodded his head.

“How could I forget that?” He answered me. I looked up at him, a smile on my lips.

“How could you?” I joked. “I still can’t believe we were each other’s first kisses. I mean look at you.” I said softly, looking up and down at him.

Kuroo raised a brow and smiled, “I mean look at you. As soon as your cousin said to turn the music on those guys were swarming around you like flies to orange juice.”

I threw my head back and laughed. “Those guys don’t like me romantically!”

He looked at me with a little smirk, “Sakura come on. Daichi would do anything for you. If we’re talking about all the guys, so would Oikawa. And…so would I.” Kuroo took a hand off my waist and tilted my chin up at him. “I never said how gorgeous you look tonight missy.”

I blushed and closed my eyes momentarily. “I never said how handsome you look sir.” I said after a minute.

“Thank you. Sakura…I…L-” Kuroo started to speak, but the music slowed to an end as my parents and my sister walked over with the birthday cake. He just shook his head with a smile.

Everyone started to sing happy birthday as Kuroo pulled back and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Make a wish.” He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and blew out the candles, smoke erupting into the air from the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Kuroo asked, leaning around to kiss my cheek.

I chuckled and shook my head, “If I tell you it won’t come true.”

“Hmmph. Well that’s true.”

After nearly everyone left, me, my parents, sister, cousins plus Kuroo and Kenma, started to clean up the hall.

“Sakura honey why don’t you just head home?” My mother said, leaning on a mop. Her dirty blonde hair was tied loose around her shoulders as her brown eyes were tired with age.

I yawned and nodded my head. “Okay okay. Kuroo, Kenma, let’s go. Aiki can you drive us?” I asked my sister.

“Of course. Let’s go kiddos.” My sister said. We all said our goodbyes and left the restaurant.

The four of us got in my sister’s car, Kenma on my left, Kuroo on my right. I yawned again and closed my eyes, resting my head on Kuroo’s shoulder. He took my hand and squeezed it gently. Kenma rested his head against my shoulder, and the three of us fell asleep in the back of the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!  
> i loved writing this chapter heeee.  
> okay so because i've currently written 7 chapters, i'll be uploading them today and then y'all will have to wait weekly / or a few days for updates.  
> also my dumbass has found the proper way to format this so i can finally have italics and bold text
> 
> next time  
> nekoma nekoma!


	5. Nekoma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nekoma nekoma neko-nekoma   
> okay sorry :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tea tea tea

We rolled up to Nekoma the next morning, extremely tired, but ready for the day.

“Let’s go Sakura.” Aiki said, jumping out of the car. I rubbed my eyes, trying to scrub the tiredness away.   
“Yes yes yes.” I yawned, getting out of the car with my bag over my shoulder. “Do we go to reception?” Aiki asked, looking around at Nekoma. It was simply huge, a really big school filled with a bunch of talented students.

I nodded my head, “Yeah think so.”

Aiki and I walked up to the main office and reception, slurping on coffee to wake us up.   
I pressed the buzzer at the door.

“ _Hello, welcome to Nekoma Highschool. Please state why you are here._ ” The person – or automated voice – said.

I leaned down to talk to the microphone, “Um hi, I’m here for the volleyball transfer week?”

There was a static crackle before the answer came, “ _Come on in._ ”

My sister opened the door and we walked in, me holding my bag and my sister trailing the suitcase.

“Do you know where we’re meant to go?” Aiki whispered, looking around the entrance hall.

“Uhhhhhh…” I mumbled.

“Well well well look who it is!” Kuroo said, walking into the hall. I dropped my bags and hugged him, “Kuroo!!!”

He chuckled and picked up my bags, “Come on we only saw each other yesterday, calm down love.”

I pouted and took my suitcase from my sister when we pulled back. “Well then. Do you want me to stay or should I leave before you two start making out in the middle of the hall?” Aiki folded her arms, leaning back on herself and looks at us. I rolled my eyes and sarcastically smiled at me.

“Ha ha ha.” I ground out. “It’s a long drive back to Miyagi, so you might want to head back.” I said softly.

“Righto then. Take care of my sister please or I’ll attack you the next time you come to ours. And you, be careful. Make sure you’re on the phone to someone travelling in between the schools,” My sister smiled and hugged me, “Stay safe. I love you.” She kissed my cheek and rubbed my shoulders. Kuroo nodded at my sister’s comment.

“I love you too.” I whispered. Aiki walked out of the building, and I stood next to Kuroo, leaning my head on the side of his arm. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into a half hug.

“You okay?” He whispered, looking at me. I nodded and closed my eyes for a minute.

“Yup. So, do you know where I’m meant to go because I’m very confused.” I asked with a giggle. He took my hand and shouldered one of my bags whilst I took my suitcase as we walked down the hall.

“Does the offer of making out in the halls still stand?” Kuroo murmured. I laughed and looked up at him.

“First up, I never offered, Aiki said that. Second up, I wouldn’t kiss anyone in the halls. Third up, I haven’t kissed anyone since my fifteenth so I think you got your answer.” I said with a chuckle. Kuroo took my wrist, spun me around and pinned me against the wall.

“Kuroo wow.” I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up. He tilted his head down to me with a little smirk on his lips. I just smiled and whispered in his ear, “You’re a nerd.” He chuckled at my comment and I giggled.

I kissed his cheek and slipped out from his loose grip, taking his other hand.

“Come on Tetsurou I need to put my clothes away.” I said, pulling him down the hall way with me.

He groaned and followed me, lacing our fingers together.

“Okay our dorm is down here.” Kuroo said, pointing down the dorm hall.

He unlocked the door to his dorm and welcomed me inside. “If you tell me that you kicked your roomie out just for me to stay here for a week, I’ll go and sleep in the gym.” I said with a chuckle.

Kuroo shook his head with a small, weak smile. “No no, surprisingly no one wants to share a dorm with a tall, rooster looking, volleyball obsessed, nerdy guy.”

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Well, that sucks for them.” He put his arms around my waist, his hands resting on the slope of my back.

Kuroo smiled and kissed the top of my head. “I like living alone really.”

“So when the guys were with you, were you at home or were you here?” I asked, swaying a little.

“I’m at home for the weekends mostly. But for your party, even though the guys were there, me and Kenma left and I managed to drive – a bit like Saeko-san’s driving – down here quick enough to make it.” Kuroo said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“It’s your birthday soon as well. Mine’s tomorrow so yours is on Sunday. Heh my last day. Anyways, do you want to do anything for your birthday?” I asked, looking up into his soft brown eyes.

He smiled down at me. “I have a little plan for both of our birthdays. Don’t you worry about that missy.” Kuroo tapped my nose with a small smile.

I giggled quietly. “You know I still wear the charms I got for my fifteenth.” I spoke softly.

“Yeah?” He whispered, looking at where the necklace rested on my collar.

“I’ve never taken them off. They mean the world to me.” I said quietly.

Kuroo smiled and showed me his right hand. On his index finger sat the black obsidian ring I got him for his sixteenth, which was a few days after my fifteenth.

“I’ve never taken this off. Well apart from when Coach gets fussy about us all looking uniform then I have to take it off but you know what I mean.” Kuroo chuckled. I smiled and took his hand, looking closer at the ring.

“I-when I got it for you I was so worried you were going to hate it.” I whispered, looking down at my feet.

Kuroo shook his head and smiled, “Not at all. The opposite actually, I love it. And you know that black obsidian is one of the best materials for a ring because it doesn’t get affected by oxidisation as-”

“-OI KUROO OPEN UP. WE’VE GOT PRACTICE DUMBASS.” Someone shouted, banging on his door. We jumped apart, blushes spreading on both of our faces.

“YAMAMOTO FOR FUCKS SAKE BE PATIENT!” Kuroo called, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Okay so I take that he needs to get his pants on quickly by the sound of his voice.” Someone else said.

I stifled laughter and looked at Kuroo.

“You’ve got an interesting team there.” I said as I opened the door. “Hello boys.” I said, leaning on the door frame.

“Sakura-san hiii!” Lev said, standing at the back of the group.

“Hello hello hello.” I said with a smile at each of the boys.

“Kuroo-san why aren’t you at practice yet?” Nobuyuki Kai said, standing at the front next to Yaku. 

Kuroo put his hand on my waist and gave me a little push out of the door, so he could close the door behind us. “I was showing Sakura-chan around.”

I look at him with a raised brow, “You’re using honorifics now huh?” He rolled his eyes and lifted me up over his shoulder as the group started walking to the gym.

“Hey put me down!!” I squealed, kicking my legs.

“I will when we get there! You would slow us down with your little legs.” Kuroo said with a chuckle.

“Wha-hey I’m taller than Yaku-san!” I said, which earned me a glare from the libero. “Sorry Yaku-san.” I mumbled.

“It’s fine. I’ll just kick Kuroo’s kneecaps instead.” The libero said with a sarcastic smile.

“Thanks for that Sakura.” Kuroo grumbled. I giggled and patted his shoulder (with much difficulty).

“Love you too.” I giggled.

“Whatever.” He groaned.

When we got to the gym, Coach Nekomata, Coach Naoi and a few of the other guys were already there.   
“Captain! Put the girl down.” Coach Nekomata shouted from the other side of the gym. I laughed as Kuroo gently put me down on the floor. I gave him a wink and walked over to the Coaches.

“So you must be the transfer student for the volleyball transfer?” Coach Nekomata asked, folding his arms.

I nodded my head and smiled at them. “Yup! Call me Sakura.” I said, holding my hand out. 

Both coaches took turn shaking my hand with little to no smiles.

“We don’t have a manager so if you wouldn’t mind taking over the manager role for the week that would be appreciated.” Coach Naoi said with a small smile. I nodded and took the clipboard from the bench.

“OKAY LISTEN UP BOYS! WARM UP LAPS THEN ONE HUNDRED RECIEVES AND SERVES!” Nekomata shouted, walking into the middle of the gym. Kuroo grinned at me and extended his hand. “You’re coming with us for the warm up laps.” I groaned and looked at the coaches. They nodded their heads so I took Kuroo’s hand and ran out with the guys. Kenma was running next to me and Kuroo on my other side.

“If my knees start to hurt one of you is carrying me.” I groaned, trying to push the pain that was slowly burning in my knees away.

“Kuroo will carry you.” Kenma said, looking at me with a little smile.

We had just gotten to a crossroad, and we were probably fifteen minutes away from the actual school. These guys can run.

I stopped by the side of the road, catching my breath and stretching my knees out.

“You okay?” Fukunaga asked, slowing to a stop. He was one of the other second years at Nekoma, a really nice and quiet kid.

I nodded my head, gasping down air.

“I…I’m not the fittest. Plus, I have…dodgy ass knees.” I gasped, looking at the concerned boy.

“We’ve got quite a bit left. You want me to carry you?” He asked politely. I stood up straight and shook my head.

“No no, it’s okay. I’m nearly as tall as you and I’m heavy, so don’t stress it. If I scream loud enough Kuroo might magically appear.” I said with a chuckle. Fukunaga chuckled and smiled at me. “I like you.” He said before he ran off.

I sat down at the curb, waiting for the rest of the team to run by. Kuroo and Kenma finally ran up the hill where I was sitting.

“Can you carry me please?” I pleaded, looking up at the rooster and the pudding head.

Kuroo nodded and knelt down whilst Kenma offered his hand to help me stand up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I climbed onto Kuroo’s back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and his arms supported me respectfully underneath.

“Do your knees hurt?” He asked after he started to run.

“They started to hurt like three minutes after we started running.” I mumbled, kind of embarrassed that I couldn’t manage a three minute run without being in pain.

“Hey don’t be embarrassed, you have bad knees. I shouldn’t have made you run.” He said softly.

“You didn’t make me, I chose to.” I whispered in his ear. Kuroo smiled as I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

“Still, I can’t help but feel a little guilty.” Kuroo answered.

“It’s fine! Seriously.” I said, kissing his cheek.

We finally got back to the gym after their warm up run, and I returned to the side lines with the clipboard. The boys were doing receives and serves, so I stood observing them and writing down how and where they need to improve.

“You see there, when Yamamoto receives, he doesn’t manage to get the ball up high enough for Kenma to set?” Coach Naoi said, pointing at their ace.

I nodded my head and scribbled a few notes down under Yamamoto’s name.

Next up was serves. Nekoma’s pinch server – Teshiro Tamahiko – probably enjoyed this the most from what I could see, but nonetheless all of the boys worked as hard as they could. And they worked really hard, like crazy.

It’s nice to see the comparisons between Karasuno and Nekoma. Two teams that were so different but so similar at the same time.

“Hey Sakura! Come here for a second.” Kuroo shouted from the court. I looked up from my clipboard to see Kuroo waving his arms and holding a volleyball. I leaned my head back to hide my smile.

“Okay!” I walked over to where Kuroo and a few of the other guys were standing, still holding the clipboard. “What’s up?” I asked, looking at them. One of them – his name is Shibayama, cutest little soul out there – took the clipboard from my hands whilst Kuroo handed me the volleyball.   
“Can you still serve?” He asked, resting a hand on his hip. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled at him.   
“Yes?” I said, with a little lilt of question in my voice. Yamamoto grinned at me and said, “Well why don’t you show us missy?”

“Hey that’s what I call her Yamamoto.” Kuroo growled. I laughed, and put my hand on Kuroo’s chest.

“Don’t be so overprotective rooster head.” I said, flashing him a smile. He groaned and took a step back. A few of the boys sniggered and Kuroo glared at them.

I took a step forward, bounced the volleyball on the floor twice, threw it up in the air high and jumped in the air.

My left hand hit the volleyball with power, and the ball spun and flew over the net and slammed down on the other side. A pretty good top-spin jump float serve. I soon after landed and turned to look at the guys.

“I used to be better but I haven’t done it for ages.” I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

“Sakura since when did you have that much power?” Kuroo gaped at me, his jaw literally on the floor. I nervously chuckled and shrugged.   
“What in God’s name.” Kenma said, looking at me like I was a completely different girl to who I was ten minutes ago.

“Okay I’m going to take my clipboard back Shibayama-san and I’m going to leave if you guys keep on staring at me like I’ve murdered someone.” I said, taking the clipboard from the young libero.

“Sakura! Wait!” Kuroo called when I reached the door. I turned around and looked at him.

“Yes?”

“How the fuck did you do such an amazing serve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup!!  
> i love this chapter and nekoma!  
> the boys are honestly the sweetest and funny  
> i think that's all i've got to say?  
> next time  
> serves and kisses


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so going to lessons is going to be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets interesting

“How the fuck did you do such an amazing serve? Kuroo asked, jogging out after me. I shrugged my shoulders and chewed on a nail.   
“I don’t know really. I practiced my serves a lot because I couldn’t do anything else without causing too much pain.” I said, fiddling with my necklace.

“B-but how did you manage to do a top spin jump float serve? Like those are extremely hard.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

I sat down on the steps of the gym. “When I got to Karasuno I hung around with Tanaka a lot, since I barely knew anyone. We used to always watch volleyball on the tv, and then when Kageyama joined this year, I watched him do his serve and I basically learned how to do it. A bunch of the other second years helped me out. Plus there’s a shit tonne of Youtube videos of Oikawa doing his serves, so I watched them.” I mumbled, putting my head in my hands. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back softly.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered. I just shook my head, squeezing my eyes.

“It was stupid. The only reason I wanted to do it was because volleyball reminded me of you and Kenma. I just miss you guys so much and being far away…I hate it,” I whispered angrily, “It was the only way I felt connected to you guys. But you know, with my knees I couldn’t actually play volleyball.”

Kuroo pulled me close into a hug, rubbing circles on my back. “Sakura that’s so normal. When you left, I just sat by the koi pond nearly every day. Just to feel like you hadn’t left.”

A few tears slipped from my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. “I didn’t want to leave. And-and I’m sorry for being an emotional wreck and crying so easily. It’s that time of the month.” I mumbled, looking up at my best friend.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead and my nose. “It’s okay honey. Come on, let’s go back to the dorm.” Kuroo stood up and held his hand out, and I took it with a small smile.

“Carry me bridal style?” I said softly. He smiled and nodded his head, sweeping me up into his arms. I nestled my head on his chest, inhaling and exhaling.

“I think I might pass out as soon as we get inside the dorm.” I mumbled, yawning, as we walked inside the dorm block.

“Dinner first, then you can sleep hon.” Kuroo whispered softly. I groaned and shook my head.

“Can I get takeout and eat it in our room?” I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded his head with a little smile, “Of course. I’ll order it and I can pick it up for us.”

I yawned and closed my eyes, “Thank you Ro.”

He pushed the door open and put me down on his bed, grabbed a blanket and his laptop.

I crawled to the corner of his bed, pulling the blanket over my knees.

“Hey budge over, let me sit behind you.” He said with a little chuckle. I shuffled forward, and Kuroo slipped behind me, so if I leant back my head would rest against his chest.

“Do you do this for every person who stays in your room?” I ask as he wraps his arms around me.

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. “No no. Only you, so feel special.”

I took one of his hands and inspected it, turning his hand to look at his fingers. Seems weird but I find hands super interesting.

“Of course I feel special dumbass.” I said softly.

Kuroo called the takeaway place and ordered some food, collected it, and put a TV show on his laptop.   
“Are we staying up till midnight to celebrate your birthday?” He asked, tucking his head on my shoulder. I yawned and leaned my head back, “I might not make it to midnight. I had to get up at four am to get up and ready. I’m dead tired.”

I grabbed a piece of sushi and chucked it in my mouth, eating it quickly. Kuroo chuckled and walked his fingers up the back of my spine, “Well there’s many ways I could wake you up…” I giggled and shook my head.   
“Nope, not tonight Tetsurou. Anyways I thought you were still a virgin.”

He gasped and pouted. “I may be for all you know, but what’s wrong with being a virgin? Plus, you said not tonight. Does that mean you’ll take up on my offer before you leave?” Kuroo asked, lifting his head up off my shoulder. I laughed and turned my head to look at him.

“Who knows.” I said softly. I kissed his cheek, but somehow, he turned his head so our lips connected. Willingly, I leaned in closer, and so did he. His nimble fingers slipped into my hair, kind of combing it through.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against his, my heart beating.

“Kuroo…I…” I tried to speak, but the words failed to come out.

“You taste like sushi.” He chuckled, looking up at me from under those crazy long lashes. I blushed violently and giggled, my hand covering my mouth.

“Sorry…” I whispered, looking at my feet. He tilted my chin up, making me make eye contact.

“Don’t apologise.” Kuroo muttered, sliding his hands into my hair again. I practically climbed onto his lap, my arms around his neck, my lips on his. It was basically fire.

Everything I had wanted for many years, but I’d been too afraid to admit ever since I left Tokyo.

Too afraid.

I was of everything, of every little thing.

How I looked, walked, talked, acted.

But the only place I ever felt myself was when I was with Kuroo and Kenma.

“Hey look.” Kuroo whispered, nearly breathless. It was 00:00. My birthday.

“Well happy birthday me.” I giggled.

“Happy birthday.” He said, kissing my lips softly. I smiled and yawned, rubbing my eyes.

“Why thank you. God I’m so tired.” I mumbled, running my hands through his hair.

He shook his head softly and kissed my forehead. “Sleep. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow, because you’re actually going to be doing classes.” I groaned and curled up in his lap.   
“Can I do your classes instead? I’m not going to know anyone.” I sighed, looking up at him.

“Sadly no, as much as I want you to be in my class, I’m a third year. You’re only a second. Plus, Kenma might be in a few of your classes.” Kuroo said, taking a little bit of my hair and braiding it.

“Okay that’s better.” I yawned and tilted my face up. “Kiss.” He chuckled and kissed my lips gently.

“Good night birthday girl.” Kuroo whispered.

I yawned and opened my eyes, rubbing them instantly.

“You’re finally awake!” Kuroo said, practically jumping on the bed.

I yawned again and scratched my head. “Mhm.”

He sat down in front of me and grinned. “Happy birthdayyyy!” I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

“Thank you hon. Do we have to go downstairs for breakfast?” I asked, putting a hoodie on. Kuroo nodded his head whilst sorting his hair out.

“Yup! Let’s go.” He extended a hand, and I took it with a smile.

“Do any of the guys know it’s my birthday?” I whispered when we entered the canteen.

Kuroo smiled and squeezed my hand. “I might’ve mentioned it.”

I groaned and hid my face by leaning it against his arm.

We walked over to the serving queue and waited in line to get breakfast. I heard two girls chatter walking past us, “Is that Kuroo’s new girlfriend?” “I didn’t know that the girl even went to this school.”

I sighed and took a step as the queue moved forward.

“Just ignore them. I know we haven’t exactly figured anything out yet but don’t listen to them.” He whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear. I smiled and nodded.

Kuroo and I got our breakfast and sat with the rest of the volleyball boys, Kenma on my other side like usual.

“Happy birthday.” Kenma said, smiling at me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “Thank you.”

“Here gentlemen, we see Kenma getting more sugar than Kuroo.” Yaku said, smirking a little at Kuroo.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and said, “Shut up you astaxanthin.” I chuckled and tapped Kuroo’s shoulder with a little smile. He turned towards me, an eyebrow raised. I giggled and a blush spread across his cheeks, a proper red blush. I leaned up and kissed his lips, and he – not to my surprise – kissed me back. I pulled away and l looked at Yaku, a little smirk on my lips.

“Good enough?” I asked, folding my arms. The rest of the boys sniggered whilst Yaku grumbled something under his breath. I smiled sweetly and dug into my breakfast.

“Happy birthday Sakura-san!” Lev said happily as he sat down next to Yaku.

“Thanks Lev!” I said, returning his energy.

Fukunaga leaned forward as he said, “Aren’t you starting classes today?”

I groaned and nodded my head. “Don’t remind me. I’d rather not do classes but I don’t really have a choice. They said they’re just gonna have to fit me in where they have space, meaning I really could be anywhere.”

“I mean the school’s not huge, so you’ll hopefully be fine nonetheless.” He said with a little smile. I nodded my head again, running a hand through my hair. “Hopefully. Anyways I’m kinda just sitting in on most classes, Karasuno’s given me some work but it’s pretty simple.”

“Don’t get distracted.” Yamamoto said, with a glance to Kuroo. I rolled my eyes and Kuroo flipped him off with a little sarcastic smile.

“I’ll try my best.”

We finished our breakfasts soon after and headed back to the dorm to get changed. I, well didn’t really have a uniform, so I just had to be as presentable as possible. Kuroo on the other hand, had to wear his white shirt, red tie, black sweater vest, dark blue blazer, and grey trousers.

“Do you want me to…?” I asked, nodding my head in the direction of the bathroom. He shook his head with a little smile, “I’ll go in there. Just tell me when you’re done.”

I smiled and got changed as quickly as I could – wearing a white shirt and a black skirt, I didn’t have a fancy tie or anything though.

“You can come out when you’re ready.” I said, sitting on my bed, swinging my legs as I hummed a little tune.

A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, looking smart with a smile on his face.

“Do I have to go to lessons today?” I groaned, standing up as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

“Yes. You do. Studies are important Cherry Blossom.” Kuroo said before he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “You’ll be fine. If anyone causes any trouble just walk away okay? I know what you’re like.” He mumbled softly. I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised, “I know what you’re like?” I repeated. Kuroo chuckled, kissing my nose and cheek. “You don’t back down from fights. I know that, and you not being near home, if you start a fight you’ll get a bad reputation.”

I groaned again and nodded my head. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“Well if you’re offering to call me things why not da-” He joked, which earned him a punch to the side.

“Nope.” I said with a little sweet smile after to ease the hit.

He coughed and chuckled again, grinning at me. “You really haven’t changed have you?”

I shook my head and kissed him gently. “Not at all.”

Kuroo and I were walking behind the others on the volleyball team. It reminded me of Karasuno – they were just one big family that went nearly everywhere together. Kuroo’s hand was interlaced with mine as we walked down one of the corridors.

“Okay so you know that kiss on the train?” He asked, looking at me. I nodded my head, trying to not let the blush seep though. “How did you like kiss really well but you never kissed someone else apart from me?”

I groaned and banged my head against his arm.

“Be nice to Sakura-san Captain.” Lev called from the front of the group. I chuckled and said, “It’s all cool Lev don’t worry.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and looked at me.

“Anyways,” I carried on, “I don’t know. It just uhhhhh came naturally?” I asked, blushing violently.

Kuroo nodded and leaned down and kissed me. “It was very hot though. Like burning something over a Bunsen Burner.” I kissed him back and nipped his bottom lip.

“Ouch dang it!” He mumbled, running his thumb over his bottom lip.

“Don’t mention Bunsen Burners whilst you kiss me hon. It gives me PTSD from sixth grade science.” I reached up and kissed him again, making us stop walking. His hands gently rested on my hips for a second, as he kissed me back.

“Okay you two we’re going to be late if you stop constantly to make out.” Yaku shouted. We groaned and pulled apart, jogging to catch up with the group.

“She bit my lip!” Kuroo mumbled. Yaku chuckled and looked at me. “Well done.”

I winked at him with a smile. “Okay okay anyways I have no clue where I’m meant to be going.” I admitted, running a hand through my hair.

Kuroo shrugged and grinned. “Well that just means you get to spend your time with me in my classes then!”

“But you’re smart smart! And a year ahead of me.” I mumbled. We had just gotten to class 3-A, which meant we had to say goodbye to the others – apart from Yaku.

“Well this is going to be interesting.” I murmured under my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy!  
> theres obviously a lot of interesting stuff in this chapter which makes me laugh  
> i just overall love nekoma's dynamics as a team and with sakura there it's just a mix of emotions too  
> i like this one  
> next time  
> birthdays and cramps


	7. Crow Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a birthday and a call

Welp.

Turns out cramps can send you out of class if they’re bad enough. So I just had to casually leave to go to the nurse, and she sent me back to Kuroo’s dorm.

This meant that I had to miss practice for tonight which made me feel really guilty so some reason. At least I got to go through birthday messages?

They were all pretty much the same, just ‘happy birthday sakura-san have a good day blah blah blah’. I’ve never been that interested in birthdays, not since we left Tokyo anyways.

“Hey hon.” Kuroo said as he walked in after practice. It seemed to have ended late, but maybe that was because I spent most of my time watching TV and eating.

“Heya. How was practice?” I asked, looking up from my laptop. He shrugged and sat down next to me on my bed.

“Average. The guys missed you.” He replied, leaning his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. I really would’ve come but I could barely stand up straight.”

He smiled at me and swivelled around and put his head in my lap. “No no don’t apologise it’s okay. You feeling better now?” Kuroo asked, looking up at me.

I nodded my head and leaned down to kiss him, and he tilted his head up so our lips did meet. “Much better.” I whispered.

“It’s dinner soon. Do you want me to bring you some food?” He asked softly. I hesitated before I answered.

“Sure?” I asked.

“I’m sure.”

I nodded with a smile. “Thanks. I would come down but I can hardly walk without wanting to be sick. Or pull my uterus out. Or both.” I said with a chuckle. Kuroo smiled softly and tapped my chin as he said, “I know what it’s like. Well not first-hand experience but I do have a sister you know.”

“I know. I love your sister, she’s honestly the best out there. Comes high up on the list of my favourite Kuroo’s.” I said, giggling after. He pouted and looked up at me.

“Who’s your favourite? It better be me.”

I tilted my head and thought for a minute. “Or your mother. She’s lovely. Just kidding. Of course it’s you hon. My whatever you are is my favourite.”

“Boyfriend?” Kuroo asked. I shrugged my shoulders with a grin.

“Sure! Why not?” I joked. He looked a little disappointed at how I answered, so I smiled and looked into his eyes. “Of course. I’d love for you to be my boyfriend.”

Kuroo smiled and sat up, wrapping me in his arms. I giggled and kissed him softly before gently flicking his shoulder.

“Are you going to get the food or do I have to go, looking like an actual trash can?” I said with another giggle.

He practically flipped off the bed and smoothed his t-shirt with a smile.

“I’m going I’m going!”

I pulled my blanket over myself and gave him a little wave. “See you soon.”

Half an hour later, Kuroo returned with some food, plus Kenma.

“Hey buddy!” I said, in the midst of tying my hair into a top not.

“Heya Sakura.” Kenma said with a smile. He sat down on Kuroo’s bed which was opposite to mine.

“Here you are ma’am.” Kuroo said, handing me some food. I took it with a smile and crossed my legs up under me.

I snapped open a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. “So, what brings you up here?” I asked Kenma.

He just shrugged and said, “I didn’t see you at practice so I wanted to come and say hello.”

I smiled and moved over so Kuroo could sit next to me. “How was your day?” I asked Kenma before taking another bite of the food.

Kenma nodded and put his hands in his lap. “Kinda average. I managed to talk to Shoyou today though so that made a difference.”

“Awh Hinata! He’s so sweet.” I said with a chuckle. Kenma nodded his head. “He said him and Kageyama are practicing a lot. You know their crazy quick attack.”

Kuroo finally sat down next to me after tidying the dorm up a little, grabbing the blanket and sliding his legs under it.

“I knew they were practicing but I didn’t know how much. They’ve got some talent for first years.” I said, unconsciously fiddling with my necklace.

“If they can figure out how to do various other things, they’ll practically be unstoppable.” Kuroo noted, and I nodded my head in agreement.

“Totally.” I said softly. “I wonder if those two will carry on with volleyball after they leave Karasuno.” I think out loud.

Kenma nodded his head. “Anyways. I know you don’t really like celebrating your birthday but I wanted to get something for you.” He pulled a little box out from his pocket and handed it to me. “It’s not super fancy or anything.” I took it and tilted my head with a smile.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Just my best friends being with me on my birthday is enough.” I said softly. Opening up the box, inside sat a little cat pin. I smiled and looked up at him, a few tears welling up in my eyes, partially blurring my vision before I blinked them away.

“It’s so cute.” I whispered. “Thank you.” I added, standing up to walk over to the other bed. I hugged him once he stood up, and I rested my head on top of his.

“Awww.” Kuroo said, leaning on his palms. I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out.

“Shut up Tetsurou.” I grumbled with a smile. He chuckled and scrunched his nose up.

I pulled back from Kenma and sat back down on my bed, resting my head against Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Wanna watch a movie?” I asked, grabbing the remote. Kenma shook his head with a little smile. “I would, but I’ve got to head back to my room. I’ve got a stream someone wants me to be on and I can’t miss the opportunity!” He said, standing up. I grinned and said, “Well good luck with whatever you’re streaming.” Kenma smiled at us both and walked out the dorm, shutting the door with a click.

“This is the periodic table,” Kuroo sung under his breath. I laughed and relaxed back into his arms, a smile on my face.

“You still sing that?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Noble gas is stable,” He carried on.

“Halogens and Alkali react aggressively,” I replied, singing along.

“Each period will see new outer shells,”

“While electrons are added moving to the right.” I laughed and hummed the tune after, because I might have forgotten the words.

“You’re such a chemistry nerd Roo-chan.” I said after he finished singing. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“Yes I am. Whatcha gonna do about it?” He answered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I took his hand and linked our fingers together.

“Nothing. It’s cute.” I said, leaning my head back and looking up at him.

He chuckled and kissed me softly.

“Okay well we could put a movie on or we could go out for a walk if you feel up to it?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head to look at me. I pondered for a minute and hummed out, “Let’s go for a walk. Let me get changed first.”

I got up and grabbed a pair of trousers and went into the bathroom to get changed. I walked out and picked up one of Kuroo’s hoodies and slipped it on over my head.

“Okay then! Let’s go.” I said. We both put our shoes on and left the dorm and the building. “You better know where we’re going. I haven’t been in this area and mainstream Tokyo for ages.”

Kuroo held my hand and lead me down a path by the river. I inhaled the cool evening air and looked up at the sky. It was nearly sunset, so the sky was a mess of purple red and orange. Pretty though.

We ended up walking all the way to another pond, a koi pond especially.

“I love koi ponds.” I said, sitting down on the little low bridge, swinging my legs. He sat down next to me, our legs nearly touching.

“Hmm? Why’s that?” He asked, tilting his head to look at me. I laughed and looked back down at the pond, admiring the little fish swimming.

“You’re meant to be smart right?” I asked, looking at him, making eye contact.

Kuroo smiled and chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulder. “Am I?” he joked, “I know why. You think I would forget that?”

I smiled and closed my eyes. “Well I hope not. And that’s it for my birthday this year then. I’m honestly so glad I got to spend it with you.” I said softly.

He leant his head on top of mine and said, “Me too. It just sucks you’re leaving on my birthday.”

“I know. But Fukurodani isn’t _that_ far is it?” I asked, taking one of his hands.

Kuroo sat up straight and looked at me. “Don’t think so. It’s still in the Tokyo prefecture, so it’s kinda close.”

I nodded and smiled at him, “Well I’m here now. Plus expect me to call you a lot. Oh!” I said. “That reminds me. The Karasuno boys wanted to call me tonight.”

“Yeah? What time?” Kuroo asked, running a hand through his hair. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. There were a few missed calls and messages on the front page.   
“Hmm missed calls from Daichi and Tanaka.” I mumbled. There were messages from Bokuto, Oikawa and Suga too. “Wait what’s the time?” I asked.

Kuroo looked at his watch and said, “Half eight.”

“Crap!!” I groaned. “I told them I’d be able to call at quarter to eight.”

Kuroo jumped up and pulled me up with him, and we started to run back to the dorm.

We got back to the dorm ten minutes later, me breathless, Kuroo completely fine.

“I, am so, unfit.” I said through breaths. Kuroo chuckled and walked into the dorm and set my computer up. I pressed ‘call’ on Tanaka’s contact and let the call ring.

“Come here.” Kuroo said softly, cupping my cheek. I went up on tiptoe and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Oh ho ho. Is that the captain of Nekoma my cousin is kissing?” Tanaka said. I jumped and pulled away from Kuroo, not realising they had answered the call on the other side.

“Hello to you too.” I said, resting my hands on my hips.

“And,” Kuroo said, poking his head round to see the screen, “It is the captain of Nekoma Kura was kissing.”

“Shut up and let the other’s talk dummy.” I chuckled, leaning on his arm.

The rest of the team slowly appeared on screen, grins on their faces.

“Sakuraaaaa-san happy birthday!!!” Hinata said, popping up. I smiled and sat down on the chair in front of the laptop. “Hey Hinata!!” There were choruses of happy birthday and hello.

“How’s everything going over at Nekoma then?” Daichi asked. He was sat in the middle of the group, the other third years on his sides.

I ran a hand through my hair and chuckled, “Well considering I’ve only been here for two days it’s been good. Haven’t been to many classes but I mean the volleyball is good.”

“Volleyball?!” Nishinoya jumped out. “Are you gonna spill all their secrets to us?”

I laughed and shook my head. “No Noya, I’m not going to. That wouldn’t be fair.”

Kuroo called from his bed, “Did you guys know that she can to a killer top spin jump float serve?”

I groaned and turned to glare at him. “Thanks for that one.” He gave me a sweet smile and I turned back to the laptop.

“A top spin jump float serve? Isn’t that what Kageyama and Oikawa do?” Hinata said, looking around at his teammates.

Suga nodded his head and looked at me. “Those are extremely hard to do. How did you manage to learn one?”

I sighed and said, “Like everyone else does?”

Kuroo called, “She spent a bunch of time practicing it and watching Youtube videos.”

I growled and stood up from my chair and walked over to where he was sitting. “Seriously?”

Kuroo smiled and kissed my lips, “Sorry baby.” I kissed him back and flicked his forehead. “Dumbass.”

“Awww that’s so cute.” Yachi said from the call. I pulled back from Kuroo and walked back over to my laptop.

“Yachi! I didn’t know you were here.” I said with a smile. She nodded her blonde head with a smile.

“Been here from the start! I was just getting some food.” She answered.

“I’m sorry I left you and Kiyoko to look after the boys.” I said, a smile in Kiyoko’s way.

“Hey that’s harsh!” Tanaka said, pouting.

I laughed and grinned, “Be quiet Cuz.”

Someone then called my phone. It was Oikawa. “Kuroo can you take this call?” I said, leaning back to see him.

“Of course.” He took my phone and answered.

“Who’s that?” Tanaka asked.

“Just Oikawa. I don’t know what he wants.” I said, leaning on my palm.

“How do you know Oikawa?” Kageyama said, finally talking.

“I bumped into him when I was in Tokyo last week with Kuroo and Kenma.” I said, looking back at Kuroo.

“That was the day after me and Daichi took you home right?” Suga asked. I nodded my head, “Yeah.”

Kuroo tapped me on my shoulder, “Oikawa wants to talk to you.”

I nod again and took the phone. “Entertain that lot will you please.” I said, standing up. “I’ll be back in a minute.” I told the boys.

Walking outside I held the phone to my ear. “Hello?”

“Heyyy Sakura-chan!” Oikawa said.

“Hey Oikawa! You okay?” I asked, resting a hand on my hip.

“Yup! Happy birthday!” He said, energy practically radiating off his voice.

I smiled and said, “Thank you. I don’t want to be rude but I’ve got some guys on call back inside Kuroo’s dorm. Is there anything you need?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, just wanted to say happy birthday. Iwa-chan wanted to say hello too but he just disappeared. Oh wait he’s back!” Oikawa said, his voice distant on the call. I heard Iwaizumi mumble, “Give me the phone Shittykawa.”

After a minute of static crackling and the two boys arguing, Iwaizumi finally spoke. “Hey Sakura. Well, happy birthday. Have a good day or whatever.”

I chuckled and said, “Thank you Iwaizumi-san.”

Kuroo poked his head around the door and looked at me. “Babe those guys are harassing me please come back.”

I laughed and nodded, and said a quick, “I’ve got to go. Thank you both for the birthday wishes.” And hung up the call.

Speedily walking back inside the dorm, I sat down on the chair in front of the computer.

“Have you guys been harassing my boyfriend?” I asked with a grin. A few of the boys groaned – well mostly Tanaka and Noya – whilst Asahi (who was now standing behind Suga) smiled and said, “I tried to restrain them. Didn’t work.”

I giggled and smiled at the tall third year, “It’s okay hon.”

Scanning the boys faces quickly, I noticed that Daichi had disappeared. “Hey, where did Captain go?” I asked.

“He said he needed some air.” Suga said, leaning his face on his palms

I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip. “Hmmkay.”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around my shoulders and put his chin on my shoulder. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up.

“Tired? You should sleep more missy.” He said softly. It was my turn to groan.

“I have valid excuses. One I’m on my period and two, someone thought it would be fun to keep me up till midnight.”

“Damn.” Echoed from the boys.

“Still,” Kuroo countered, “Lack of sleep means everything else goes downhill.”

I nodded my head, knowing that he was right. Dang him.

I sighed and looked at Karasuno. “Well then. I’m heading to bed for tonight. Thank you for calling, it really means a lot. I’ll see you guys in the future.”

The guys said a collection of, “See you soon.” And “Keep in touch.” Before I ended the call.

“I’m going to brush my teeth. Can I have one of your shirts?” I asked, standing up from the chair, looking at my rooster-haired boyfriend.

Kuroo looked up from his phone and raised a brow. “You’re actually asking?”

I pouted and riffled through his clothes drawers and pulled out a red shirt. Walking into the bathroom, I shut the door and quickly changed out of my clothes into his shirt and underwear. The shirt reached my knees, and realistically was the perfect length.

I pulled my toothbrush out of the cup and put the toothpaste on, ran it under the tap and brushed my teeth.

A few minutes later, I walked out and sat on Kuroo’s bed, sliding under the covers. He brushed his teeth and got in next to me, wrapping his arms around me – a little like a cage. I held my phone in my hands, looking at the screen. After contemplating, I texted Daichi.

**To captain**

hey you ok? i didn’t get to say goodbye to you :(

He answered a minute later. Kuroo was looking over my shoulder, leaning his head against mine.

**From captain**

Yeah. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be there the next time you call :) don’t miss me too much heh?

**To captain**

funny :p

still. felt a little guilty not saying goodbye. you holding up okay?

**From captain**

The teams doing fine don’t you worry.

**To captain**

i asked how you were not the team daichi

**From captain**

Damn you caught me out. I’m fine okay. Please don’t worry

**To captain**

okay okay. imma head to sleep so i’ll talk to you later

night!

**From captain**

Goodnight :)

I put my phone on the night stand and curled up into bed.

“How was your birthday then hon?” He asked, lying his head against the pillow. I smiled and sleepily mumbled, “Best one out there.”

“I’m glad. You do have to wait till Sunday for your present though.” He said softly.

I closed my eyes. “Like I said to Kenma. I really don’t care about presents. As long as I have you.” 

Kuroo chuckled. “That’s very sweet and wholesome. Hey is Daichi okay?”

I yawned again and shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know. He’s acting weird but there’s not exactly much I can do.”

“Yeah.”

I let out a sleepy sigh and relaxed in his arms. “I’m tired.”

“Well then go to sleep dummy.” He mumbled softly. I giggled and gently nipped his hand.

“Ow! What is it with you and biting?” Kuroo yelped. I giggled and kissed his hand without saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy!  
> i'll try to post my updates on fridays  
> i need to think more in advance though hehe  
> i hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading!!!  
> if you don't mind please drop a kudos :)  
> next time  
> goodbyes, well for now


	8. Goodbyes, well for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's in the name of the chapter

Sunday.

I was leaving Nekoma today, which meant I was leaving my best friends.

Sliding out of bed, I woke myself up and slipped into the bathroom.

Shower on, wash, brush teeth. Done.

Kuroo even stayed here with me, instead of going home for the weekend.

I pulled my hair into two small Dutch plaits, and put my glasses on (for once). Grabbed some clothes, got changed and sat on my bed. Kuroo was still asleep, looking so peaceful. Even though he now somehow had the pillows pressed to his hair and face. Cute though.

I unzipped my suitcase and started to pack up my clothes and belongings, folding things away neatly.

“Good morning.” Kuroo sleepily mumbled. I looked up from my clothes and smiled at him.

“Hey baby.” I said softly. Kuroo sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around at the room. His lips turned into a frown, looking at the bags.

“Do you have to leave?” He asked, moving to sit on the floor next to me. I nodded, zipping a bag up. “Sadly. It sucks. Oh! Happy birthday!” I leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and moved to stand up.

“Let me brush my teeth first and shower.” Kuroo said, walking into the bathroom.

He came out ten minutes later, changed and ready.

“Babyyyyy.” He whined, sitting next to me. I smiled and sat on his lap. “Happy birthday.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in close. Kuroo kissed me and smiled on my lips.   
“Thank you.” He whispered. Pulling something out underneath his bed, he handed me a bag. I smiled and leaned back to my suitcase and bags and pulled out a box and handed it to him.

“Swapzies.” I giggled. I opened up the bag, pulled out the lilac tissue paper and the box. Popping open the box, inside sat a ring. The ring was golden, and had vines entwined on it. It was simply beautiful.

“Kuroo…” I whispered, looking up at him. His face mirrored mine as he saw his gift.

“Sakura…I’m literally speechless.” He whispered. I smiled at him, and slipped the ring on my middle finger. Kuroo beamed back at me, sliding the necklace around his neck. It was a simple leather rope necklace, and hanging off it was a jade pendant.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. “Thank you.” He pulled me in closer, kissing me again and again. “No, thank you.” Kuroo whispered.

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

“I love you.” I mumbled.

“Hmm? What was that?” He asked, a smile on his lips. I pouted and he said, “I love you too baby.”

Giggling I stood up and put my bags and suitcase on my bed.

“What time are you leaving?” Kuroo asked, crossing his legs.

I shrugged and fiddled with the ends of my plaits. “I don’t know. Probably after lunch.”

“Nooooooo.” He complained. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“You’ll be fine without me. I’m not that far away, I’ll be at Fukurodani.” I said softly.

Kuroo pouted and nodded, “I know I know.”

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. “I wonder how Mama and Pa are. And Somi.” I said aloud.

Kuroo looked up at me as he said, “Where are they now?”

I sat next to him and replied, “Britain. Somi is staying over there for school and Mama and Pa are there to visit. Aiki’s still at home. Wonder how she’s coping.”

“She’s probably got her boyfriend round each night. What’s his name? Mako?” He said with a chuckle.

I laughed quietly and nodded my head. “I don’t blame her. I wouldn’t want to be alone _all_ the time. Plus, Mako is really nice so I’m fine with them being by themselves.”

Aiki and Mako had been dating since they were thirteen, and eight years later – at twenty-one – they were still going strong.

“You sound like her mother.”

I groaned and pouted. “Otherway round dumbass. She’s been mothering me for as long as I can remember. Somi on the other hand, didn’t care about what I did.”

Kuroo chuckled and smiled. “Somi! How is my dude?”

I laughed and fiddled with my necklace. “You know that he probably misses you more than he misses me. He’s good, from the limited knowledge I have.”

Somi and Aiki were twins, but when I was growing up, Aiki was definitely more overprotective. Somi never really cared, but I did love him. He was my older brother after all.

“What no! You’re his baby sister. He misses you lots I bet.” Kuroo said, a tinge of surprise in his voice. I shook my head sadly.

“Nah, he just found me irritating.”

It was like on extreme to the other with the twins. Aiki was overprotective and motherly, Somi didn’t care at all and just got pissed at me.

“Well I don’t find you irritating.” Kuroo said, tackling me into a hug. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I hope not. I would make a pretty crappy girlfriend if I irritated you.” I mustered out.

“Nooooo.” Kuroo whined.

“What’s the time?” I asked, sitting up straight.

He looked at his watch and said, “Eleven fifteen.” I nodded and unlocked the dorm door.

“Right! An early-ish lunch then I’m off.” I said, a burst of energy running through me.

“Come on then kitten.” Kuroo said, wrapping a hand around my waist. I smiled and walked out of the dorm and down into the hallway.

“Kitten?” I asked, “That’s new.”

“I’m trying out nicknames leave me aloneee.” He whined.

I threw my head back and laughed, “Of course.”

Lunch was simple. Chicken katsu curry.

“You getting the bus?” Kuroo asked after we ate lunch. I shook my head. “I thought I was, but apparently Bokuto-san is picking me up.” I showed Kuroo Bokuto’s message which I received last night.

**From bokuto**

Hey hey hey! Me and ‘Kaashi are gonna pick you up tomorrow instead of you having to go on some stanky bus!! Be ready :P

“Wow. Never knew he could drive.” Kuroo said as I picked up my bags. “Hand them over.” He said, holding his hand out. I groaned and gave the bags to him before I took the suitcase and pulled it out the dorm.

I chuckled and said, “I didn’t know he could drive either.”

A car horn beeped three times.

“I guess that’s them.” I said sadly. Kuroo nodded his head. “I guess it is.”

Someone got out of the car and waved at us. It was Bokuto. I smiled, but it wasn’t a proper smile. A sad one really.

“Come on.” Kuroo said quietly, taking my hand. I squeezed it three times, which meant I love you.

“Hey hey hey! How you guys doing?” Bokuto said, popping open the boot of the car. Akaashi followed Bokuto after he got out of the car, a smile on his face.

I shrugged and moved in closer to Kuroo – not because I’m scared of them, just because I didn’t want to leave – and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Alright.” I said quietly.

“You don’t want to leave huh?” Akaashi said, leaning against the car. I smiled weakly and chuckled, “I mean yeah.”

“Awh come on!! You’ll have loads of fun with us Sakura!” Bokuto said, taking the two bags from Kuroo. I nodded and smiled at the tall owl looking boy. “I knowww.”

Kuroo kissed the top of my head and pulled me in closer. “You’ll be fine. Bo isn’t that scary, just don’t wake him up when he’s sleeping and you’re set.”

I nodded and handed the suitcase to Bokuto who put it in the car.

“Okay. Well then, we’ll let you say your goodbye’s and then we’ll be off.” Bokuto said with a smile. Kuroo extended his hand and Bokuto shook it with a grin.

“Keep her safe please.” Kuroo said. Bokuto nodded and stepped back, “Of course bro.”

Akaashi and Bokuto got back in the car after shutting the boot.

Kuroo pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on the top of my head.

“You okay?” He whispered. I shook my head as the sting of tears pricked my eyes. “I’m going to miss you.” I answered.

“I’m going to miss you too.” He said softly. Tilting my chin up with his hand, he kissed my lips softly.

“Don’t cry Sakura.” Kuroo said quietly. I smiled and wiped my eyes, looking away. “I hate leaving you.” I mumbled.

Kuroo chuckled and kissed my forehead. “It’s always you leaving me isn’t it?”

“Always.” I said with a little smile.

“Promise to call each night?” He said, taking my hands. I nodded, “Promise.”

I hugged him again and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Tell the guys I’ll miss them.” I said. He nodded and smiled.

I said goodbye to Kenma yesterday, and that was a hot mess. There was lots of crying, which was weird for both of us.

“Of course my love.”

I took a deep breath and stepped back.

“I should go.”

Kuroo nodded.

“Stay safe.”

I smiled and nodded, moving to open the car door. I slipped inside and ran a hand over my face. Kuroo stood there with his hand over the necklace I got him. Bokuto drove off, and Kuroo walked away. And he didn’t look back.

Good.

I would probably start uncontrollably crying if he looked back.

“You okay Sakura-san?” Akaashi asked, looking at me from the passenger’s seat.

“Hope so.” Was all I could say.

A car journey later, we got to Bokuto’s house – which was where I was staying. Fukurodani didn’t really have dorms as such, so they said I could either find someone to stay with or stay in one of the spare classrooms.

“My parents aren’t home so we have the house to ourselves. You can stay in the spare room – first door on the left.” Bokuto said as he opened the front door.

“Thanks.” I said, taking my suitcase and bags out of the boot of the car.

“Here. Let me help.” Akaashi said, taking the bags out of my hand.

“Thank you.” I said, picking my suitcase up by the handle.

“So, you and Kuroo finally managed to get together?” He said, bringing the bags inside the house.

I laughed and nodded, “Yeah. What do you mean by finally heh?” I asked with a grin.

Akaashi grinned back at me and chuckled. “I mean by finally. You should’ve seen yourselves when we were at the arcade.”

I blushed and ran a hand through my hair. “You should’ve seen him when he bloody kissed me to get out of having to pay for a train ticket.”

Akaashi laughed softly. “That seems like something Kuroo would do honestly.”

“BABEEEEE! CAN YOU LOCK THE CAR UP PLEASEEEE?” Bokuto called from the back of the house.

“Of course.” Akaashi shouted.

I raised a brow.

“Babe?”

He rolled his eyes and said, “We’ve been dating for a few months.”

Akaashi walked out the house and locked the car before walking back in.

“Oh you have now?” I asked with a grin.

Shutting the door, he answered, “Yes we have.”

“Awwww.”

“Shut up Sakura-san.” He joked with a laugh. I winked and walked into the kitchen where Bokuto was.

“Bokuto-sannnnn your boyfriend is being mean to meeee.” I said, leaning my elbows on the kitchen counter.

“Kaaaashi!” Bokuto said.

“Heyyyy I did nothing wrong!” Akaashi said, poking my shoulder.

“Rude.” I pouted. “Anyways, I should go sort my stuff out.”

Both of the guys nodded their heads as I walked out the kitchen and into the spare room which was my bedroom for the next week. I sunk down onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

I had a text from my sister and oddly, a text from my brother.

**From aiki**

heyooo hope you got to fukurodani safe and all.

mako has been staying here the whole time so don’t worry about me being lonely haha

love you <3

**To aiki**

got here safe yup.

have fun :p

love you too

have you heard from mama and pa?

**From aiki**

no, not recently. i got a message they got over there but that’s it. have you?

**To aiki**

no, i haven’t. but i’ve got a text from somi so i’ll have to see what that says

**From aiki**

what? our somi? wow, i’m his twin and he doesn’t bother texting me. how rude

**To aiki**

he barely texts me so don’t feel like you’re missing out. i’ll see what he’s up to

**From aiki**

hmm okay

**From somi**

hello hello

thought to tell you that the parents have arrived all safe and sound and we’re heading to dinner in london town tomorrow.

peace out

**To somi**

oh hello nice to see you actually bothering to make contact with me :)

have fun and please stay safe

tell mama and pa i say hi

**From somi**

i’ll try my best

I sighed and put my head in my hands. ‘I’ll try my best’? What sort of answer is that?!

I didn’t realise I had been in that position for at least half an hour, thinking over everything that’s happened. It sucked. I missed home so much. I missed walking down from my room each morning, and seeing my family. I missed Aiki being overly motherly. I even missed Somi, even though it’s been nearly four years since I last saw him. And the Karasuno boys, and my friends. This sucked.

“Hey Sakura-san we’re just gonna…you okay?” Bokuto said, poking his head around the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo lovely humans!   
> so here's the next update in the fic, i honestly wrote this like last week so i've forgotten what i was going to say.   
> smart right.  
> i need to make notes whilst im writing   
> anyways,   
> i have just started school so i will try my very best to update it every week - forgive me if i dont!!!  
> PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS IF YOU LIKE IT AND THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!  
> (also! this will be repeated next chapter. sakura and bokuto and sakura and akaashi are strictly just friends. all are in committed relationships, and anything they do is strictly friendly. i have a little headcannon (i guess?!) that bokuto and akaashi act like sakura's 'parents' of some sorts. or have that overprotective brotherly attitude towards her.)  
> also if there's any errors im sorry! i write these (out of habit) pretty fast and don't always have time to go back and make sure this makes 100% sense.  
> next time,  
> homesick


	9. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesick, and far away from home. what on earth are you going to do?

“Hey Sakura-san we’re just gonna…you okay?” Bokuto said, poking his head around the door.

I lifted my head up and weakly smiled.

“I…just a little homesick I guess. I was talking to my siblings either and well I just miss them.” I mumbled, leaning the side of my head on my arms.

“Yeah?” Bokuto said softly, walking inside the room. He sat down next to me, propping his legs up to his chest like I had mine. “Homesickness sucks. I’ve never really had it bad, but I do get how it feels. To miss everyone.”

I nodded my head and sniffed. “It’s stupid. I got it when I moved over to Miyagi from Tokyo. Crazy huh.” I scoffed. “My parents are over to see my brother who’s studying in Europe. I would be fine if they were still here, but they’re plane journeys away.”

Bokuto nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. “Well now you’ve gotten me interested. Tell me about your family. You said you had siblings, so I’m taking a brother. A sister too?”

I nodded in answer. “Yeah,” I said quietly, “Aiki and Somi. They’re twenty-one – twins. I haven’t seen Somi for nearly four years. He left as soon as he turned eighteen, well after he graduated. Aiki on the other hand, has barely left my side since I was a kid. She’s like my second mum, overprotective as hell. You should’ve seen her when she dropped me off at Nekoma with Kuroo – ‘Take care of my sister please or I’ll attack you the next time you come to ours.’” I quoted my sister with a little smile.

Bokuto chuckled softly. “So I know that you, Kuroo and Kenma grew up together,” he said, I nodded in answer before he carried on, “Did the twins get to know them too?”

I let out a small sigh. “Kind of. I mean Kuroo and Kenma were extremely shy when we were younger, like extremely. Kenma and I were normally the ones who had to do all the talking, whilst Kuroo just stood behind us. It’s crazy to see how much he’s changed. Anyways, Aiki didn’t really mind them – she just was overprotective with me being so close to guys. Somi loved them both, like a lot. Probably more than he loves me and Aiki.”

He shook his head and looked at me. “I’m sure he doesn’t.”

I shrugged. “I barely know the guy. He moved overseas when I was, what, twelve? Thirteen? I don’t know, I can’t remember much. He just saw me as his irritating younger sister. I love him, I really do. But I don’t know,” I sighed and rubbed my eyes, “He probably hates me.”

That familiar feeling of tears pricking at my eyes appeared again. I sniffed and looked up at the ceiling.

An arm went around my shoulder in a comforting way. “I might not be Kuroo but I’m still here for you, you know! I’m sorry you have some problems with your brother but I’m sure it’ll work out. Something will happen, it might not be good, but something will happen that brings your family together again. And for your homesickness, well me and ‘Kaashi are here for you this week to help you out with missing home. We can take your mind off it by…um…taking you to the movies!! Or going out to a cat café…maybe not cats though. You spent a whole week with them and you’re dating one.”

I laughed quietly at his last comment and wiped my eyes.

“Thanks Bokuto-san.”

“See!! There we go. Got you laughing. Well, before we had our little heart to heart, I was saying that me and Kaashi are going to get groceries, but I don’t want to leave you here alone. So you’re coming with us.” Bokuto jumped up and pulled me with him.

“Okayyy.” I said, wiping underneath my eyes. “I don’t look like I’ve been crying right?” He shook his head and ruffled my hair.

“You look fine don’t worry Sakura-san!”

We walked out of the room and found Akaashi, sitting with his phone in his hand.

“You finally ready?” He asked. Bokuto jokingly scowled and nodded, putting his arm around my shoulders.

“Homesickness got the best of the cherry blossom so we talked it out. And she’s coming with us!!” Bokuto answered with a grin.

Akaashi stood up and put his phone in his pocket, “Can you grab the keys please babe?” Bokuto nodded and disappeared into the other room. “You okay?” Akaashi asked, his voice a little quieter.

I slowly nodded. “Yeah. Think so. He’s surprisingly good with words.” I said with a little chuckle.

“He really is. Even though he’s loud and energetic sometimes, he does know how to pull heartstrings. It’s why I fell in love with him.” Akaashi smiled at me.

“Bruh that’s so sweet.” I said with a giggle. He winked and called, “Kou you okay in there? Got the keys?”

Bokuto ran out with the keys in his hand. “Let’s goooooooooo!”

“Okay so we need this and this and this.” Bokuto said, pulling random things off the shelves. I was sat inside the shopping cart, Akaashi pushing it and Bokuto running ahead grabbing things.

“Is he always like this?” I asked, leaning my head back to look at Akaashi. He nodded his head.

“Normally. I normally have to go through the bags of what we bought and return the things we don’t need a few days later.” He said with a chuckle. I smiled and looked at my phone. It was getting kinda late and I hadn’t heard from Kuroo.

“Most weeks on Sunday’s the boys at Nekoma meet up and don’t leave pretty late. He’s not ignoring you I promise, he’s just probably trying to get Lev-san off a fridge, or Yamamoto-san off the table.” Akaashi said, his voice in a quieter tone. I nodded and looked back at him with a small smile.

“Thanks.”

“Kaaaashi what are we having for dinner tonight?” Bokuto asked, leaning against the shopping cart. Akaashi ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

“I don’t know actually. Whatever you want…within reason.” Akaashi added.

We walked past the sweet aisle and I made them turn the cart down the aisle.

“Oooh can I get these?” I asked, picking up a bag of Haribo’s.

“Oooh can I get these too??” Bokuto said, picking up a bag of chocolate bites. We both looked at Akaashi, grins on our faces.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” He muttered with a smile.

Akaashi, Bokuto and I bought what we wanted and we were walking out of the store, chomping down on sweets and crisps.

My phone started to ring, so I instantly picked it up.

It was Kuroo.

“ _Hey babe! How are you?”_ He asked.

“Hey!! I’m good thanks, how are you? You busy?” I asked, hopping out of the cart.

“I’m just going to put the cart away.” Bokuto said, pushing the cart away. I nodded and grinned at him.

“ _Yeah good. Missing you though. Not super busy but got some occasional school work here and there. How’s Bo and ‘Kaashi?_ ”

“Good I think! I mean they’re here now if you wanna talk.” I said, sitting in the car.

“Ooh ooh is that Kuroo? Let me say hi!” Bokuto said, looking over at me. I put the phone onto speaker so everyone could hear.

“You’re now on speaker babe.” I said, tucking my hair behind my ears.

“ _Oyaaaa! How are my bros doing?_ ” Kuroo asked, chaotic energy radiating from the phone.

“Kuro-bro! Hey man! We good here, how you doing?” Bokuto answered, now he was facing head on as the car started.

“Hey Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said calmly.

“ _Good good! You two better be looking after Little Miss Cherry Blossom._ ” My boyfriend said, a little tinge of overprotectiveness coming out with his words.

Bokuto laughed. “She’s in great care don’t you worry. It’s not like she’s going to run away in the middle of the night, is it?”

I chuckled nervously and so did Kuroo. “ _No…no, you’re not are you kitten?_ ”

“…No. Don’t worry.” I said, hesitating at first. When I was younger, when things went wrong, or if I got angry, I had a tendency to ‘run away’. I never went far, I just turned off all social media and phone and left the house abruptly. Or I’d sit in the park, but where no one could find me. Well. No one doesn’t include Kuroo or Kenma. Or my brother.

“ _Ah shit. Lev’s doing something to annoy Yaku. This isn’t going to end well, so I’m going to have to shoot. I’ll speak to you guys soon. Love you Kura._ ” Kuroo said, a sense of urgency in his tone.

“Love you too.” I said softly, before Bokuto and Akaashi started to put on voices and say, “Awwh I love you Kurooooo-chan!” “Noooo I love you more Sakura-channnnn.”

I laughed as Kuroo hung up the call.

“Piss off you two.” I chuckled as we got back to Bokuto’s house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Hours later, I was lying in bed, just looking up at the ceiling. I sighed and swung my legs out of bed, looking over at my bag. Well, I’m going to be here for some time. Might as well unpack. Emptying my bag out on the floor, a note fell out of the bag. I bent down and picked it up, the note small and delicate in my hands.

Dear Sakura,

How are you my love? Missing me too much?

I hope not. You’re not that far from me anyways.

Since I know how much you love stealing my shirts, I packed a few extra ones for you – yes, including my spear number one jersey shirt, so if you lose that and I lose my other one, I’m screwed!!

Anyways, I hope you have fun at the rest of the schools. Remember to call me a lot okay?

I love you.

Kuroo x :)

I smiled and found the neatly folded up shirts, including his number one jersey. I changed the shirt I was wearing and got into his jersey, it instantly smelling of him. Smelling of home. I knelt down and folded the rest of my messy clothes into piles next to my bag.

Lying back in bed, I watched television on my laptop to make myself tired. That was successful, until my phone started to ring at four a.m.

“Hello?” I answered, my voice masked with tiredness.

“WHAT?!” I said after the person spoke, sitting up in my bed, nearly knocking my laptop off my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooo!  
> first up, i'm so sorry i forgot to update on friday! i've been so busy it slipped my memory last night :/  
> anyways,   
> i hope you guys like this chapter!!   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!  
> IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS!!  
> (also! sakura and bokuto, and sakura and akaashi's relationships are simply friendships. the way they act around each other can be interpreted as flirty behaviour, but the two boys are just friends and act like older brothers to her)  
> next time,  
> runaway

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi!!  
> this is such a dump of a story.  
> so yeah if your reading this thank you and i'm sorry it's such a mess  
> it was originally meant to be about hanahaki but i felt way too guilty to put them in pain...  
> anyways  
> next chapter:  
> arcade with the boys


End file.
